Here come the bells
by CalleighNEricFans20
Summary: Eric and Calleigh are engaged and are starting to plan there wedding....Continuation to How it feels to love and be loved and How it feels to love and be loved part 2 enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey guys thanks for reading our storys so far. We appreciate all of your reviews so keep them coming.. Here is the next chapter so enjoy:)**

The next morning Calleigh woke up she layed there for a minute looking at her engagement ring. She can't believe that her and Eric are finally going to be getting married. She is so excited she is startled by the ring on her cellphone.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Eric" Calleigh said with a smile on her face.

"Hey did I wake you.?" Eric asked.

"No I have been awake. I was just laying here looking at my ring" Calleigh replied

"I am so happy Calleigh that I get to spend. The rest of my life with you" Eric says.

"Me too do you have to work today.?" Calleigh asks.

"Yea I am getting ready to go right now. Do you have to work.?" Eric asks

"Yeah I am gonna get ready right now. I will see you there ok" Calleigh replies.

"Ok see you there Beautiful" Eric says then hangs up the phone.

An hour later Calleigh arrives at work she hears Eric's voice. So she goes to find him and see's that he is in the break room with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning" Calleigh says then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Good morning I got you a cup of coffee" Eric says then hands it to her

"Thank's that's sweet of you" Calleigh replies then gives Eric another kiss

"That never gets old" Eric says then smiles.

Natalia walks into the breakroom.

"Good morning Natalia" Calleigh says

"Let me see that ring again" Natalia replies.

Calleigh holds her hand out. So that Natalia can see the ring.

"Its so beautiful I love it" Natalia says.

"I know it's amazing" Calleigh replies.

Eric heads to the trace lab to work on some stuff with Ryan. Calleigh and Natalia head to Ballistics.

Eric walks into the trace lab.

"Hey Eric" Ryan says.

"Good morning" Eric replies.

"Congratulations on the engagement. I'm really happy for you and Calleigh" Ryan says.

"Thank's Ryan Calleigh is so amazing I never thought. That this day would come" Eric replies.

"Don't get all mushy on me now" Ryan says then starts to laugh.

"Oh come on what about you and Natalia. Do you think there could be any wedding bells in the future.?" Eric asks.

"It's possible I love Natalia very much but right now we are just taking things. A step at a time especially since the whole thing happened with Nick" Ryan replies.

"Yeah that guy is a jerk. He just needs to leave Natalia alone" Eric says.

"Well after H talked to him I don't think we will have to worry about it" Ryan says.

Calleigh walks into the trace lab.

"Hey Eric can you run these prints through AFIS for me.?" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sure" Eric replies then takes the prints from Calleigh

Riing Riing Riing

"Here are your results" Eric says then shows Calleigh

"Ok thanks" Calleigh replies then walks out of the trace lab

Back at the ballistics lab.

"Ok I got the results from the prints" Calleigh says.

"Alright Great" Natalia replies.

"So have you guys talked about when you wanna get married.?" Natalia asks

"No not yet hopefully we can get some time from work. To sit down and work out all of the details" Calleigh replies.

"Well if you need help with anything. Please let me know" Natalia says.

"I will Nat thanks" Calleigh replies.

"Ok good" Natalia says.

"So how are things going with you and Ryan since the whole Nick thing.?" Calleigh asks.

"They have been pretty good I just hope Ryan understands. I don't want him to think that this relationship is gonna be to much work because of Nick. I don't want him to ruin this for me" Natalia says.

"Look at me Nick is not gonna ruin this for you. He sure might try but Ryan loves you so much. He is not gonna let anyone or anything come in between you two" Calleigh replies.

"I know Calleigh it just scares me because. i really love Ryan and I don't want the relationship to change" Natalia says.

"Everything is gonna be fine and we are here for you" Calleigh replies.

"Thank's Calleigh" Natalia says

Natalia heads to the break room. To get a bottle of water and Ryan is sitting there eating lunch.

"Hey Nat is everything ok.?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah I guess so I don't know this whole thing with Nick. Has really been bothering me" Natalia replies.

"Natalia I love you very much. Nothing is gonna change that" Ryan says

"I know Ryan it just upsets me I left him alone. I don't know why it's so hard for him to just do the same for me. I'm happy why can't he just accept that he wasn't the guy to do that for me" Natalia replies.

Natalia starts to cry.

"Come here honey" Ryan says and embraces Natalia in a hug

"I'm sorry I am such a mess" Natalia says.

Calleigh walks into the break room and see's Nat crying.

"Hey is everying ok" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah it's ok Calleigh. I was just talking to Ryan about Nick." Natalia replies

Calleigh sits down to eat lunch. Eric comes into the break brook and walks over to Calleigh.

"There is something that I have been. Wanting to do all day long." Eric says.

"Oh yeah what's that.?' Calleigh asks.

"This" Eric says and leans over to kiss Calleigh.

"You kissed me this morning. So it hasn't been all day" Calleigh says then laughs.

"Well whenever I have to be away from you. It feels that way" Eric replies.

"Your so sweet" Calleigh says

"Yeah I know. You don't have to tell me" Eric says then laughs.

"Oh wait here I will be right back" Eric says

"Ok" Calleigh replies

A few minutes later Eric comes back with something behind his back

"Close you eyes" Eric says

"Ok" Calleigh replies then closes her eyes

"Ok open them" Eric says and hands Calleigh a boquet of flowers

"Aww thank you honey. These are beautiful I love them" Calleigh says and kisses Eric

"Hey Ryan you ready to head back to work" Eric says

"Yeah let's go" Ryan says then him and Eric leave the break room

"Your so lucky Calleigh to have Eric in your life" Nat says.

"What are you talking about your just as lucky. You have Ryan that man loves you more than anything in this world" Calleigh replies.

"I know but (Natalia pauses) I don't know I am getting scared" Natalia says.

"Why are you scared.?" Calleigh asks.

"I don't know I think i have this idea in my head. That every guy is gonna be just like Nick. That they are gonna have no respect for me." Nat replies.

"Nat look at me Ryan is not that guy. I know exactly how you feel when me and Eric. First started dating I got really scared because of all the. Relationships that I have had in the past. But that minute that I allowed myself to just open up and my trust in Eric. He proved me wrong and he proved to me that he was different. I mean look at me i am getting married for goodness sakes" Calleigh says then smiles

"Yeah you are and I am so happy for you and Eric. You two really complete eachother" Natalia replies

"Aww thank's Natalia that's really sweet." Calleigh replies.

Natalia and Calleigh hug

"Alright well we better head back to ballistics." Calleigh says

"Alright." Natalia replies

the girls head to the lab

"So could you see yourself marrying Ryan.?" Calleigh asks

"Honestly I could I love him so much. Calleigh he's amazing it's just when that whole thing. Happened with Nick it scared me you know. I'm happy and I just wish he could be happy. That I'm happy you know what I mean." Natalia replies

"Yeah I know and I know that it's hard for you because. Your relationship with Nick was not that great but. Natalia listen to me I know that Ryan cares for you and loves you so much. I see it in his eyes." Calleigh says

Just as Calleigh says that Ryan walks into the lab

"What do you see in my eyes.?" Ryan asks

"That you love Natalia." Calleigh replies

"Well I do she's beautiful and amazing. I couldn't ask for any better." Ryan says then kisses Natalia

Later that night Eric and Calleigh head back to her place. To make some calls to there family and tell then about the engagement.

"Alright you ready to call you parents. And tell them about the engagement.?" Eric asks

"Not really but I know I need to" Calleigh says then picks up the phone. And dials her moms number

Riing Riing Riing

"Hello" Calleigh's mom says

"Hey Momma it's Calleigh" Calleigh says in her souther drawl

"How are you doing sweetie.?" Calleigh's mom asks

"I am doing great actually. I have some really good news to tell you" Calleigh replies.

"What's that.?" Calleigh's mom asks.

"Well you remember Eric momma. He proposes to me last night. We are getting married." Calleigh exclaims.

"That's great honey I am so happy for you.!" Calleigh's mom exclaims

"Where's daddy I wanna tell him.?" Calleigh asks

"He's not here Calleigh. Your dad and I went through with the divorce. He moved out about a month ago" Calleighs mom says.

Then Calleigh starts crying and Eric puts his arms around her

"Where is he.?" Calleigh asks

"Baby I don't really know where he went. Im so sorry." Calleigh's mom says

"Well momma I wanted to call. And share the good news with you" Calleigh replies

"Thank's baby I'm so happy for you. Eric seems like a really good man. I can't wait to meet him." Calleighs mom says

"I can't wait for you to meet him either." Calleigh replies

"Alright baby well i'm gonna go. Thanks for calling and sharing with me." Calleighs mom says

"Your welcome momma I love you goodnight." Calleigh replies

"Alright bye." Calleighs mom says then hangs up her phone

Calleigh turns off the phone. And starts to cry and Eric embraces her in his arms.

"Calleigh what's wrong.?" Eric asks

"My mom and dad went through with the divorce. And he moved about a month ago my mom doesn't know where he went." Calleigh replies

"I'm so sorry Calleigh." Eric replies

"I know it's just so hard if there's anything. I wanna be able to share with my daddy. This would be it Eric." Calleigh says

"I know you would have wanted to share it with him. Baby is there anyway that you can get ahold of him.?" Eric asks

"I don't know Eric I don't really know. Where he even is I can try calling his cell phone." Calleigh replies

"Alright well try that." Eric says

"Ok I will." Calleigh replies

Calleigh dials her dad's number

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey daddy" Calleigh says

"Hey Calleigh is everything ok.?" Calleigh's dad asks

"yeah everything's great actually. I actually called because I have some really good news. Me and Eric are engaged." Calleigh replies

"The guy that works with you at the lab.?" Calleigh's dad asks

"Yes him daddy." Calleigh replies

"Well that's good baby. I'm happy for you." Calleigh's dad replies

"Thank you daddy" Calleigh says

"Your momma and me went through with the divorce" Calleigh's dad replies

"I know daddy momma told me." Calleigh says then starts to cry

"Calleigh honey are you ok.?" Calleigh's dad asks

"I guess so daddy it's just hard that's all. I had always hoped that you and momma could work thing out with eachother. Calleigh replies

"I know baby and we tried, I'm so sorry but we just couldn't." Calleigh's dad says

"I know daddy listen I gotta go. But i wanted to share the good news with you." Calleigh replies

"Thank's baby and congratulations. I'm really happy for you." Calleigh's dad says

"Thank's daddy I love you" Calleigh says

"I love you to baby bye." Calleigh's dad says

"Bye daddy." Calleigh says then hangs up the phone

"Alright you wanna call you mom and dad now.?" Calleigh asks

"Yeah let's call them." Eric replies then dials his parents number

Riing Riing Riing

"Hello" Eric's mom says

"Hey mom it's Eric" Eric replies

"How are you doing son.?" Eric's mom asks

"I am doing great I have some good news." Eric replies

"Ok what's that.?" Eric's mom asks

"Well me and Calleigh are engaged. I proposed to her last night at the lab's christmas party." Eric replies.

"Oh my goodness honey that's great. Let me tell your father hold on." Eric's mom says then sets down the phone to tell Eric's dad

Erics mom comes back to the phone.

"What did he say.?" Eric asks

"He is excited just like I am." Eric's mom replies.

"Alright mom I am gonna go I love you ok." Eric says

"I love you too sweetheart goodnight. Tell Calleigh I said hi" Eric's mom replies

"I will mom goodnight." Eric says then hangs up the phone

"What did she say.?" Calleigh asks

"Her and my dad both are thrilled." Eric replies

"Good." Calleigh says then smiles and kisses Eric on the lips

"I am exhausted you ready to head to bed.?" Eric asks

"Yeah I am let's go." Calleigh says then her and Eric get up and head to the bedroom


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey guys this is a new story so please don't forget to review thank's. And here is the next chapter so please enjoy :) **

The next mornig Calleigh and Eric overslept when they woke up Eric had a voicemail on his cell phone

Beep Beep Beep.

Eric took his cell phone out into the living so he would not wake Calleigh

Voicemail:"Hey Eric its Horatio you were supposed to be at the lab an hour ago. Please give me a call when you get this message" Horatio says.

Eric dials Horatio's number

"Lt Caine" Horatio says

"Hey H it's Delko" Eric replies.

"Delko you and Miss Dusquene were supposed to be at the lab. An hour ago where are you.?" Horatio asks

"I am sorry sir we had a long night last night. With making calls to our family about the engagement" Eric replies

"It's alright just don't let it happen again. Why don't you and Calleigh just take the day off today" Horatio says

"Are you sure about that.?" Eric asks

"Yes I am you two have a good day now bye" Horaio says

"Alright Sir thank you bye" Eric replies then hangs up his phone

Right after Eric hangs up the phone he turns around. And see's Calleigh standing in the hallway

"Is he mad.?" Calleigh asked

"Is who mad.?" Eric asked

"Horatio I know he called because he left me a voicemail too" Calleigh replies

"No he was not mad I told him that we were up late last night. Making phone calls about the engagement and he understood he told us to take the day off" Eric says

"That's great maybe we can get some wedding details worked out" Calleigh replies

"Yea that would be great" Eric said trying to sound as excited as possible

He was thrilled to be marrying Calleigh but planning out the details of the wedding. Were not exactly exciting to him but he knew it had to be done.

"I know this won't be much fun for you Eric. But it has to be done." Calleigh replies

"I know Cal so I guess we should start with location.?" Eric asks

"Yeah there's some beautiful churches in our area. That I think we should definitley check out." Calleigh replies

"Sounds great honey." Eric says

"I wonder if Nat has the day off. Would you mind if she came along.?" Calleigh asks

"No I wouldn't mind at all why don't you give her a call." Eric replies

"I will do that right now." Calleigh says

Calleigh pulls out her cellphone and dials Natalias number.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Calleigh" Natalia says

"Hey Natalia I was wondering. Do you have to go into the lab today.?" Calleigh asks

"No actually today is my day off why.?" Natalia asks

"Well me and Eric are gonna try and get some wedding stuff done today. And I was wondering if you would like to come alone." Calleigh replies

"Yeah I would love to. But I thought you had to go into the lab today.?" Natalia asks

"Yeah well we were supposed to but we slept in late. And when we didn't come in Horatio called us. But he told us to take the day off." Calleigh replies

"Ohok well that's nice of him. So do you want me to just meet you at your house.?" Natalia asks

"Yeah that's fine and then you can just ride with me and Eric." Calleigh replies

"Ok I will be over in about fiftneed minutes." Natalia says

"Alright see ya then. I'm gonna go get ready." Calleigh says then hangs up the phone

"Is Nat gonna come.?" Eric asks

"Yeah she is gonna be over in about fifteen minutes. So I am gonna go get ready to go ok" Calleigh replies then kisses Eric on the lips

About fiftneen minutes later Nat arrives at Calleigh place.

Knock Knock Knock

Eric goes to answer the front door

"Hey Nat come on in. Cal will be ready in a few minutes." Eric says then closes the door behind Natalia

"Thank's" Natalia replies

"So what are the plans for today.?" Natalia asks

"Well I think we are gonna go look at a few churches" Eric replies

"Ok cool." Natalia says

Calleigh comes out of the bedroom wearing sports pants, a t-shirt and her hair pulled back into a baseball cap. Eric always thought Calleigh was so beautiful no matter what she had on

"Hey Nat thank's for coming alone I appreciate it." Calleigh says

"Of course I wouldn't miss it." Natalia replies then smiles

"Alright let's go" Eric says and they all walk out the door

Later that day after Calleigh,Eric and Natalia looked at some churches. they arrive back at Calleigh's place.

"It's been a long day." Calleigh says

"Yeah that's for sure." Eric replies

"Well I will head home. Let you two get some rest" Natalia says

"Hey why don't you call Ryan and tell him to come over. We can order some pizza and watch a movie or something." Calleigh says

"Ok that sounds great. Let me go outside and call Ryan." Natalia replies

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hey beautiful." Ryan says

"Hey Ryan i'm over at Calleigh's and she was wondering if you would like to come over. We are gonna order pizza's and maybe watch a movie or something" Natalia replies.

"Yeah I would love to do that. I will be right over" Ryan says

"Alright see ya then bye" Natalia says then hangs up her phone and goes back into the house

"Ryan is on his way." Natalia says then smiles

"Are you excited to see him." Calleigh says then starts laughing

"It's like that nervous feeling but in a good way. That you get when you see a guy that you really really like." Natalia replies then laughs

"Yeah I know what you mean. I still get that feeling everytime I see Eric." Calleigh says

Eric walks into the room after ordering the pizza's.

"What feeling.?" Eric asks

"Oh just nervous butterflys in your stomach kinda feeling." Calleigh replies

"Oh Ryan's coming over so Nat is nervous." Eric says then laughs

"I am not nervous Eric" Natalia says then cuts her eyes at him

The doorbell rings Calleigh goes to answer it.

"Hey Ryan come on in" Calleigh says then shuts the door behind Ryan

"Hey Eric." Ryan says

"Hey man." Eric replies

Ryan walks over to Natalia sitting on the couch.

"Hey beautiful" Ryan says then kisses Natalia on the lips

Eric and Calleigh look at eachother and smile.

"Never get's old does it.?" Calleigh asks

"Nope not really." Natalia replies then smiles

After dinner instead of watching a movie they all decide to talk.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along.?" Ryan asks

"Well we went and looked at some churches today. We found one that we just fell in love with. So I am gonna make an appointment tomorrow for us to go there and talk with someone." Calleigh replies

"Well that's good." Ryan says

"So when are you two gonna get married.?" Eric asks Ryan and Natalia

"I don't know we have not really talked about that. We just started dating." Ryan replies

"Hey Nat you wanna come help me clean up from dinner.?" Calleigh asks

"Yeah sure." Natalia replies then her and Calleigh head into the kitchen

In the kitchen Natalia and Calleigh start to clean up from dinner.

"You and Ryan are so cute together. I love it.!" Calleigh exclaims

"Yeah me too I never thought I could fall in love again. And after seeing what you and Eric had I wanted it even more. I never though I would fine that in Ryan but I did. And I love him so much." Natalia says

"It's so good to see you happy again. I think everyone at the lab is happy for you two" Calleigh replies

Eric and Ryan walk into the kitchen.

"So what are you two in here saying about us now.?" Eric asks

"Who said we were talking about you." Calleigh replies then kisses Eric on the lips

"Get a room you two.!" Ryan exclaims then laughs

Natalia looks at her watch and see's how late it is

"It's getting late you guys I better get going. I gotta get up early for work tomorrow." Natalia says

"Yeah I do too." Ryan replies

"Well thank's for having us over it was fun" Natalia says

"Anytime" Calleigh replies

"Goodnight" Natalia says then her and Ryan walk out the door. And Calleigh shuts it behind them

"So did you like that church that we looked at today.?" Calleigh asks

"I do it's beautiful" Eric replies

"Really cause you don't seem too. Enthusiastic about it." Calleigh says

Eric takes Calleigh's face into his hands

"Look at me we could get married in a hut all I care about is you. all the other stuff does not matter to me." Eric says then kisses Calleigh on the lips

"That's sweet Eric however we are not getting married in a hut." Calleigh replies then laughs

"Your too cute cal." Eric says then smiles

"Well your not to bad yourself." Calleigh replies then laughs

"Well we better head to bed we have to be at the lab in the morning. And we certainly don't wanna be late again." Calleigh says

"Yeah I don't think Horatio would be too happy. If we were late again." Eric replies

Calleigh and Eric head to bed.

The next morning Calleigh and Eric get up a little early. To make sure there ready and make it to the lab on time.

"Hey guys you actually made it today." Ryan says then laughs

"That's nice buddy." Eric replies then laughs

"Hey baby." Alexx says

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh replies

"Let me see that ring of yours." Alexx asks

Calleigh puts her hand out for Alexx to see the ring.

"Wow it's beautiful baby. Eric you did a great job picking this out." Alexx says

"Thanks Alexx well i'm gonna head to the lab and get to work love you." Eric says then kisses Calleigh on the lips

Eric heads to the lab to get to work

"I'm so happy for you two honey your so cute together and. I can tell that you two really love eachother." Alexx says then smiles

"Aww thank's Alexx that's really sweet of you. I love Eric so much he's my best friend. I could not possibly ask for anything else." Calleigh replies

"Aww well i'm happ for you baby. I gotta head to work." Alexx says

"Alright Alexx see ya later." Calleigh replies

Calleigh heads to ballistics and see's Natalia already in there.

"Natalia are you ok.?" Calleigh asks

"Yeah I'm alright." Natalia says

"You look like you have been crying." Calleigh replies

"Yeah Nick called me last night." Natalia says

"What did he want.?" Calleigh asks

"He said that he wants to come over and see me honestly. It just really upsets me I just want him to leave me alone i'm happy. And you know what I don't want him in my life anymore." Natalia replies then starts to cry

"Come here." Calleigh says then hugs Natalia

"I'm so sorry Natalia I love seeing you with Ryan. Because your so happy and Ryan is such a gentleman. But you know what you have Ryan and everyone here behind you. Natalia we are here for you and we are not gonna let anything ruin what you have." Calleigh says

"Thank's Calleigh I really needed that I was gonna call Ryan last night. And talk to him but i'm so afraid that if Nick doesn't quit this. Ryan won't wanna try anymore and i'm scared of losing him." Natalia says

"You know what I have things under control here. Why don't you get Ryan and go to the breakroom and talk to him ok." Calleigh says

"Are you sure.?" Natalia asks

"I am sure go." Calleigh replies

Natalia goes to find Ryan

"Hey Ryan can I talk to you in the breakroom please." Natalia asks

Ryan can see that Natalia is upset so he asks Eric if he can go talk to her.

"Hey Eric can you give me some time. I need to go talk to Nat.?" Ryan asks

"Sure man go ahead I got everything under control here." Eric says

"Thank's man I owe you one." Ryan replies then walks out the door and him and. Natalia head to the breakroom to talk


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey guys here is the next chapter enjoy!:) and don't forget to review thanks**

Ryan and Natalia walk into the breakroom and sit on the couch to talk.

"Natalia what's up with you lately?", Ryan asks.

"I don't know Ryan. It's Nick. He's starting to bother me again and I am scared that I am going to lose you because of it", Natalia replies.

"Natalia look at me. I love you very much and I am not going anywhere and if that means dealing with Nick to be with you, that's what I am gonna do. But I am not going anywhere I promise you that", Ryan says.

"I love you", Natalia replies and then kisses Ryan on the lips.

Horatio walks into the break room and see's. Natalia and Ryan on the couch taking.

"I am sorry. Am I interrupting something here?", Horatio asks.

"No H. You're fine. Ryan and I were just talking about something", Natalia replies.

"Okay! Is everything alright?", H asks, seeing the tears in Natalia's eyes.

"It's just Nick. he's at his games again", Natalia replies.

"Do I need to go back to his place and have a chat with him?", Horatio asks.

"Thanks H, but no it's not gonna do any good. He is determined to play his little game. Let him play it. But he is not winning this time I am", Natalia replies.

"Okay. well if you need anything, You know you can come to me", H says.

"Thanks H. I really appreciate it", Natalia replies.

Horatio walks out of the breakroom.

When Horatio walks out of the breakroom, Natalia turns to Ryan to say something.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. You must think that I'm crazy", Natalia says.

"Yes. I think your crazy beautiful", Ryan replies and then smiles.

"Thanks Ryan. Well I better get back to work. Thank's for talking with me", Natalia says.

"Anytime. I'm here for you", Ryan replies.

Natalia and Ryan kissed and then walked out of the breakroom to head back to work.

Natalia heads to the bathroom to wipe her eyes and Calleigh walks in.

"Hey Natalia is everything ok?," Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Calleigh. I was talking to Ryan about the situation with Nick", Natalia replies.

"How did he take it?," Calleigh asks.

"He took it fine. He told me that he was here for me no matter what", Natalia replies.

"Aww! that's great Natalia", Calleigh says.

Natalia and Calleigh leave the restroom and then head back to work.

Natalia's cell phone rings.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hello." Natalia says.

"Hey baby. It's me", Nick says.

"Nick leave me alone!", Natalia exclaims.

"Why baby? I just want to be friends", Nick replies.

"Okay. First of all quit calling me baby. Because I'm not your baby", Natalia says.

"Why can't we give this relationship a try?", Nick asks.

"Because I don't want to Nick. I'm very happy with a man who loves me very much and I just want you to stay away and leave me alone Nick", Natalia replies and then starts to cry.

Natalia hangs up the phone and starts to cry.

"Come here", Calleigh says and then embraces Natalia in a hug.

In the ballistics lab, Calleigh gets back to work and Eric is standing in the doorway watching her.

Eric walks in and places his arms around Calleighs waist.

"Hey baby", Eric says then places a kiss on Calleighs lips.

"Hey I was thinking about our wedding and thought about something. That church is beautiful and I loved it so much. But how about if we have a summer wedding on the Beach? It would be so perfect. The beach here is very gorgeous and it would be perfect !" Calleigh exclaims

"You know what? I kind of like that idea," Eric replies.

"Really?", Calleigh asks

"Yea really. we can sit down later and pick a date for the wedding. After that, you can call and set it all up," Eric replies.

"I can't believe that we are getting married. you know? I don't think it's really hit me yet. It's still all so surreal for me", Calleigh says

"Well I am just glad you said yes", Eric says and then laughs

"What did you seriously think? That I would say no? I would not wanna spend the rest of my life with anyone but you, Mr delko", Calleigh replies and then laughs.

"No I did not think you would say no. And soon, you will be Mrs Delko, Has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it.?", Eric says and then laughs.

Ryan walks into the ballistics lab.

"Alright you two lovebirds. What's going on? Is that what we CSI's do at our job?" Ryan says and then laughs.

"That's funny Ryan." Eric says and then laughs.

"So how is Natalia? is everything ok?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I think it's gonna be ok. Nick won't leave her alone", Ryan replies.

"Yeah. he just called Nat A couple of minutes ago", Calleigh says.

"Oh really? Well I'm gonna go find Natalia and make sure that she's ok", Ryan replies.

Ryan leaves the ballistics lab and goes to find Natalia.

"I'm so happy for them", Calleigh says.

"Yeah me too!", Eric replies.

Ryan finds Natalia in the break room. She is sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey baby! come here", Ryan says and then embraces Natalia in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. Nick just wont leave me alone. I'm so happy and just wish that he could understand that and stay away", Natalia says while she sniffles.

"Natalia I'm so sorry. I wish there was something that I could do to help out here", Ryan replies.

Horatio walks into the break room to get a cup of coffee. And once again see's Ryan and Natalia sitting on the couch.

"Miss Boa Vista. Is everyhing ok?", Horatio asks.

"No not really H. Nick called again", Natalia replies.

"Would you like for me to give him a call?", Horatio asks.

"No but thanks H. Nick said he would leave me alone. I wanna give him the chance to do just that", Natalia replies.

"Okay. well if you need anything, as I said before, please let me know", Horatio says.

"Thanks H. I appreciate it", Natalia replies.

"Anytime! Miss Boa Vista Anytime", Horatio says and then smiles. He then walks out of the breakroom.

"Natalia I need to get back to work. But if you need anything, you come and get me. Okay?", Ryan says and then kisses Natalia on the lips.

"I will. Thank you Ryan", Natalia says and then her and Ryan both leave the breakroom and head back to work.

Natalia walks into the ballistics lab where Calleigh is working.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah! I am okay. Thanks for asking!", Natalia replies and then smiles

"No problem. so guess what?", Calleigh asks.

"What?", Natalia replies.

"Me and Eric are going to get married on the beach", Calleigh says.

"Really? that's awesome! it will be so beautiful. When were you thinking about having it?" Natalia asks.

"Well I was thinking it should be either in march or april", Calleigh replies.

"That would be so perfect. If you need help making calls or anything, just let me know. Okay?", Natalia says.

"I might just take you up on that", Calleigh replies and then laughs.

Later that night, Eric and Calleigh eats dinner then sit down to make some calls for the wedding.

"Okay! so I looked up a couple of places that we can call that does beach weddings", Calleigh says.

"Ok! I guess we should decide on a date before you call right. Right?", Eric asks.

"Yeah! I was thinking that it should be in either March or April. Eric What do you think?", Calleigh asks.

"I think that would be great. Let's look at some dates", Eric says then pulls up the calendar on his cell phone.

"How about the first Saturday in April?", Calleigh asks.

"That sounds great. Why don't you call up those places while I go and clean up the kitchen?", Eric replies

"That would be great! your the best!", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

Eric heads to the kitchen and Calleigh opens her cell phone to start calling places about the wedding. She now starts calling and starts making the necessary arrangements.

Half an hour later....

Eric has finsihed with the dishes and then the entire kitchen while waiting for Calleigh to finish up with the remaining calls.

"Okay! so we have the spot booked and it's gonna be beautiful. We are gonna go and check it out next weekend", Calleigh says.

"Okay! I can't wait. I'm sure that it's gonna be perfect", Eric replies.

"Also we need to plan for who we want to be involved in the wedding. For bridesmaids I was thinking Natalia, Alexx and Valera," Calleigh says.

"Okay!... And for groomsmen we could have Ryan, Horatio and Cooper", Eric replies.

"Okay! That sounds perfect. We will let everyone know", Calleigh says.

"Can you believe that we are getting married? It's still so surreal", Eric replies

"I know it is for me too, however, at the same time, It's so amazing. I couldn't be happier you're so amazing Eric. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world but you", Calleigh says.

"You're so cute! Come here", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh.

"Well I am tired and I have to be at work early. So i'm gonna head to bed okay?", Calleigh says.

"Alright I will head to bed in a little bit. Goodnight baby", Eric says.

"Goodnight", Calleigh replies then heads for the bedroom

The next morning at the lab...

"Good morning Natalia", Calleigh says.

"Good morning Calleigh", Natalia replies.

"So we made some calls last night and booked the place. Where we wanna have the ceremony it's beautiful. But there is something I want to ask you", Calleigh says.

"Yeah sure what is it?", Natalia says.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?", Calleigh asks.

"Wow Calleigh yes. I would love to be in your wedding", Natalia replies.

"Okay. Awesome! i'm so excited, but it's still so surreal. You know I never thought that. I would marry Eric. But he's so amazing I love him so much", Calleigh says.

"I know you do, Calleigh, and i'm so happy for the both of you. It's amazing to watch what you have with eachother", Natalia replies.

"Aww thank's Natalia that's so sweet!", Calleigh says.

Natalia and Calleigh both head to ballistics and get to work.

Ryan walks into the ballistics lab.

"Good morning ladies", Ryan says.

"Good morning Ryan", Calleigh says.

"Hey Baby!" Natalia says and then kisses Ryan on the lips.

"Me and Eric booked the location for the wedding", Calleigh says.

"That's awesome it's so hard to believe that both of you are getting married. Of course I mean that in a good way because i'm really happy for the both of you", Ryan replies.

"Hey! I'm gonna head to the break room and see if Eric is here yet. I will be right back", Calleigh says.

Calleigh walks into the breakroom and see's Eric standing in there.

"Hey baby!", Calleigh says.

"Good morning. sorry i'm a little late", Eric replies.

"Hey! I went ahead and asked Natalia to be my maid of honor. And of course she said yes so I'm very happy!", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"Awesome Cal! Well I'm gonna go find ryan and ask him if he would like to be my best man", Eric replies.

"Alright i'm gonna head back to the ballistics lab", Calleigh says.

Eric goes to find Ryan and. Finds him in the trace lab.

"Hey Ryan, can I ask you something?," Eric asks.

"Yeah sure man. What's up?", Ryan asks.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my best man?", Eric asks.

"Yeah man! I would love to", Ryan replies.

"And of course Natalia is gonna be the maid of honor", Eric says.

"Awesome", Ryan replies then smiles.

"Alright. let's get to work", Eric says.

Eric and Ryan get ot work on some evidence.

Calleigh goes down to the M.E's office to talk to Alexx. About being in her wedding.

"Hey Alexx. how are you doing today.?", Calleigh asks.

"Hey baby! I am doing good thanks for asking", Alexx replies.

"I actually wanted to run something past you", Calleigh says.

"Of course baby. what is it?", Alexx asks.

"Well, we set the date for the wedding and I would love for you to be one of my bridesmaids", Calleigh replies.

"I would love that baby!", Alexx says.

"Aww great!", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"So when's the big day?", Alexx asks.

"It's the first saturday in April", Calleigh replies.

"Wow! That soon?", Alexx asks.

"Yeah we aren't doing anything to big. It's just a nice simple wedding on the beach", Calleigh replies.

"Well I can't wait! You're gonna be beautiful Calleigh", Alexx says.

"Aww thank's. Alexx that's sweet", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh heads up to the lab to see if she can find valera to ask her if she would like to be one of her bridesmaids.

Calleigh finds Valera in the breakoom.

"Hey Valera! Can I talk to you for just a minute?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah of course. What's up?", Valera replies.

"Well you know that me and Eric are getting married and I would like for you to be one of my bridesmaids", Calleigh says.

"Of course! I will be one of your bridesmaids", Valera replies then smiles.

"Okay! great! I'd better get back to work. See you later Valera", Calleigh says then walks out of the breakroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day....

Eric is standing in the doorway of the ballistics lab watching Calleigh work.

Calleigh turns around and see's that Eric is standing there.

"Hey! what are you doing here?", Calleigh asks.

"I was coming to see if you were about ready to go" , Eric replies.

Calleigh looks at her watch and realizes that her shift is over.

"Sorry, I got so caught up in my work. I didn't realize how late it was" , Calleigh says.

"It's alright, So are you ready to go?", Eric asks.

"Yeah let me go to the locker room and get my stuff, And then we can go okay", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh heads to the locker room to get her purse.

A few minutes later....

Calleigh comes out of the locker room with her purse in hand.

"Alright! let's go!", Calleigh says.

"Hey Cal you wanna go out to dinner tonight?, Things have been so hectic with the wedding plans and with work. We haven't really had much us time lately", Eric replies.

"Yeah I know. I'm so sorry. It's just that there is so much that still has to be done. And It's hard to find the time to get it all done because we are here at the lab so much", Calleigh says.

"I know Cal. I did not mean to make you feel more stressed out than you already are", Eric replies.

"It's okay. I have just had something on my mind lately. That's kind of been bothering me", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Let's go to dinner. And we can talk about it. Okay", Eric replies.

Calleigh and Eric head to the car, Then head to dinner.

At the restaurant....

Eric is really concerned about Calleigh. And what's been bothering her so he decides to bring it up.

"Cal what's wrong?", Eric asks.

"I'm just so stressed out you know. I would love for my mom to be here to help me with all the wedding plans. When I was a little girl, I always pictured my mom and I shopping for wedding dresses together, Planning everything, Having my daddy walk me down the aisle", Calleigh says then starts to cry.

"Aww! Calleigh I'm so sorry honey. I know that this is hard for you" Eric replies.

"It Is hard. You know if there's anything I wish I could have that would be it. But I know that she's going through so much with the divorce being final, And the reality of my dad not being at home with her anymore", Calleigh says.

"Baby I'm so sorry, Im here for you, If there's anything that I can do to help with the planning please let me know. It's not my thing but you know what, I love you more than anything and I want you to be able to enjoy this. And not be stressed out about it", Eric replies.

"Thank you baby", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

Eric and Calleigh order there dinner, Eat and then head home.

On the way to Calleigh's apartment.

"How about tonight we just sit on the couch, Relax and watch a movie?", Eric asks.

"You know what, That sounds great!", Calleigh replies.

The rest of the car ride home was silent. Calleigh and Eric held hands the whole way just enjoying eachothers company.

Calleigh and Eric arrive home at Calleigh's place. Eric goes to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her. Then they go inside to pick out a movie to watch.

"Why don't you pick out the movie. And I will get us some drinks", Eric says.

"Okay!", Calleigh replies.

A few minutes later Eric comes back with the drinks.

"Okay! so what movie have you picked out?", Eric asks.

"How about, The wedding planner!", Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Okay! so your stressed out about planning our wedding. And your gonna sit and watch a movie about wedding planning", Eric says and then laughs.

"Yeah, Why not Eric it's a good movie", Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Okay! Fine! We will watch the wedding planner. But you can't tell anyone that we watched this", Eric says and then starts to laugh.

Halfway into the movie, Both Calleigh and Eric fall asleep.

The next morning....

Eric wakes up and realizes that he and Calleigh slept on the couch all night.

Eric lightly nudges Calleigh to wake her up.

"Hey baby, Wake up", Eric says.

Calleigh opens her eyes.

"I can't believe that we fell asleep on the couch", Calleigh says.

"I know. We both must have been exhausted!", Eric replies.

"Yeah. My neck is really sore. I must have slept funny", Calleigh says.

"Come here baby. Let me massage your neck", Eric says.

Calleigh sits up in front of Eric, While he massages her neck.

"Thank's sweetie, That feels so good", Calleigh replies.

"Alright, Why don't you go ahead and take a shower, And I will make us some breakfast and coffee", Eric says.

"Okay, Thank's honey", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

About half an hour later....

Calleigh comes into the kitchen after taking a shower.

"Mmm, It smells really good in here", Calleigh says.

"Thank's Cal", Eric says.

Eric finishes cooking breakfast and then him and Calleigh sit down to eat.

After breakfast.....

"Thanks for breakfast Eric, It was great", Calleigh says then leans over to give Eric a kiss.

"Your welcome baby", Eric replies.

"Okay, Why don't you go shower and get ready for work, And I will clean up the dishes from breakfast", Calleigh says.

About half an hour later....

Eric comes out of the shower and see's Calleigh sitting on the couch looking at some paper.

"What's that?", Eric asks pointing to the paper in Calleigh's hand.

"It's a do to list for the wedding", Calleigh replies.

"Wow, That's quite the to do list", Eric says.

"Yeah I know, But there is a lot to be done before the big day", Calleigh says then smiles.

"Well, Is there anything on that list that I can do?", Eric asks.

"I don't know, We will see later, But if we don't wanna be late for work we better get going", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Eric arrive at the lab....

In the break room....

"Good morning", Natalia says.

"Good morning", Calleigh replies.

"Hey Eric", Ryan says.

"Hey man" Eric replies.

"So, I called your place last night, Why didn't you answer the phone?", Ryan asks.

"I was at Calleigh's place", Eric replies.

"Oh sure", Ryan says and then laughs.

Natalia and Calleigh head to the ballistics lab.

"You look really happy today", Natalia says.

"I am", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"About what?", Natalia asks and then laughs.

"Eric, He's just amazing, I find myself still getting butterflies in my stomach when he smiles at me, Or when we are holding hands", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Aww, That's so cute", Natalia says.

"I had a break down last night, And I felt so bad", Calleigh says.

"Why, Calleigh what happened?", Natalia asks.

"Well, I started to cry it's just really hard, That my mom can't be here to help me plan the wedding and go dress shopping, Something that's very special, But I would feel selfish asking her to come down here, Because the divorce with her and my dad is final, I'm sure she's going through a hard time right now", Calleigh replies.

"Aww, Cal I'm sorry, If there's anything at all that I can do to help please let me know, I know that it's not like having your mom, And I certainly can't fill that place", Natalia says.

"Aww, Thanks Nat, Well I'm gonna try and go dress shopping soon, So you will definitley be coming with me to do that", Calleigh says then smiles.

"Awesome, I can't wait", Natalia says then smiles.

Eric walks into the ballistics lab to get some evidence from Calleigh, And overhears Nat and Cal talking.

"Can't wait for what?", Eric asks.

"To go dress shopping with Calleigh", Natalia replies.

"Oh ok, Have you seen her to do list?", Eric asks Natalia.

"What to do list?", Natalia replies.

"I am guessing that's a no", Eric says.

"Eric, Stop that's not Nat's problem, And if you don't stop I am gonna tell her about the movie last night", Calleigh replies and then starts to laugh.

"Oh, We just watched the We....", Calleigh teasingly says.

"Don't", Eric says then turns around to leave the ballistics lab.

"Don't you want that evidence you came here for?", Calleigh asks

"yes, I do" Eric says and then cuts his eyes at Calleigh.

Calleigh hands Eric the evidence and then he leaves the ballistics lab.

"What movie was it?", Natalia asks.

"I can't tell you. Eric would be mad at me", Calleigh says.

"Oh come on! Calleigh I won't tell anyone. I promise", Natalia replies.

"Alright. We watched the wedding planner", Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Eric watched the wedding planner. He must really love you", Natalia says and then laughs.

"Yeah, He does. I am so blessed." Calleigh replies.

"So, how did he enjoy the movie?", Natalia asks.

"I don't know. We both ended up falling asleep on the couch and we slept there all night since neither one of us woke up", Calleigh replies.

"Aww! that's so cute!", Natalia says.

"Thanks!", Calleigh says and then laughs

"I'm gonna head to the breakroom. But I will be right back ok", Calleigh says.

"Okay Calleigh", Natalia replies.

Calleigh heads to the breakroom and sits down. And has a bottle of water while reading a magazine.

Alexx walks into the breakroom.

"Hey! baby", Alexx says.

"Hey Alexx! how are you doing?", Calleigh replies

"I'm doing good! how about yourself?", Alexx asks.

"I'm doing pretty good. Getting kinda stressed and a little sad about the wedding plans, Calleigh replies.

"Why are you sad? This is gonna be one of the most amazing days of your life. Not to mention you're marrying one amazing man who loves you very much. So please baby, explain to me how you could be sad". Alexx says.

"I have just been thinking about going dress shopping and my mom won't be here to do that with me. I don't even know if my dad will be willing to walk me down the aisle. That's so hard for me", Calleigh replies.

"Well, I think you need to call your mom and dad and talk to them about it. I think if they love you enough, which i'm sure that they do, then they will be willing to pull it together for one day to see their baby get married!", Alexx says.

"Thank's Alexx", Calleigh says with tears in her eyes.

Alexx and Calleigh hug and then Eric walks into the breakroom.

Eric see's tears in Calleigh's eyes. And wonders what's going on.

"Hey baby what's wrong", Eric asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I am fine Eric. I was just talking to Alexx about something", Calleigh replies.

"Okay" Eric says not really believing that Calleigh is ok. But he decides to leave her alone for now.

"Alright baby, I better get back to work. But you call your mom ok?", Alexx says.

"I will Alexx. Thanks", Calleigh replies.

Alexx get's up from her seat at the table. And then leaves the breakroom to head back to work.

Eric sits down where Alexx was sitting.

"Are you sure that you're ok?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I am ok. don't worry about me", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. if you're sure, Come here" , Eric says and them he embraces Calleigh in his arms and they just sit there for a few minutes.

Natalia walks into the breakroom and Eric and Calleigh are still hugging.

"Hey are you guys ok?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah everything is fine, but thank's for asking Nat", Eric replies.

"No problem" , Natalia says then goes to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Natalia walks to the table and sets down her cup of coffe. And then sits in a chair to drink it.

"Alright honey. I'm gonna head back to work", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

Eric leaves the breakroom and then heads to the dna lab to get back to work.

"So, are you sure you're okay?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah i'm fine Nat. Thanks for asking. I'm gonna call my parents and talk to them about the wedding and just see what we can work out", Calleigh replies.

"I think that's a good Calleigh. Even to just get it all off of your chest", Natalia says.

"Yeah it is", Calleigh replies.

"Well I better head back to work", Calleigh says.

"Alright Calleigh" Natalia replies.

Calleigh leaves the breakroom and then heads back to the ballistics lab.

After a long day of working Calleigh and Eric head home.

"I'm so tired!", Calleigh says.

"I know baby. Me too", Eric replies.

"I'm gonna call my mom ok", Calleigh says.

"Ok". Eric replies.

Calleigh goes and gets her cell phone out of her purse. And then dials her moms number.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Honey!", Calleigh's mom says.

"Hey Momma!", Calleigh replies.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?", Calleigh's mom asks.

"Yeah I guess so momma", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh sweetie, What's wrong?", Calleigh's mom asks.

"I'm so excited and happy about gettng married! I love Eric he's so amazing! And he really loves me. But if there's one thing that I really want. It would be to have you and daddy here on my wedding day. I just see us going shopping together for dresses. And daddy walking me down the aisle. And it really makes me sad to think that i'm not gonna have any of that", Calleigh says and then starts to cry.

"Aww! Calleigh honey I'm so sorry. It's been really hard with the divorce. And honestly I dont know if I could stand to be around your father. Or have to see him baby", Calleigh's mom says.

"Yeah you know what momma. Just forget that I even mentioned it. I'm really tired and It's been a long day so I am gonna go", Calleigh says and then hangs up the phone and starts to cry.

Eric goes and embraces her and comforts her.

"I'm guessing the phone call didn't go so great?", Eric asks.

"Not at all! my momma told me she does not think that she could stand. Having to be around my dad or even having to see him. That absolutley breaks my heart", Calleigh replies.

"Baby I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted them to be here with you for the wedding", Eric says.

"I know that this whole divorce process has really sucked for them. But I really though for one day they could pull it together for their only daughter's wedding", Calleigh says.

"Look at me" Eric says and then takes Calleigh's face in his hands.

"I can't begin to understand how this all feels for you. But I know that I do love you more than anything in this world. And I will do everything I can to make that day perfect for you. So don't you worry about a think okay", Eric says and then places a kiss on Calleigh's forhead.

"I know. And thank you so much for being so supportive. I know i have been an emotional mess these past few weeks", Calleigh replies.

Eric's phone starts ringing and he grabs it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Delko", Eric says.

"Hey man it's Ryan", Ryan replies.

"What's up", Eric asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something", Ryan replies.

"Yeah sure what's up?", Eric asks.

"Well you know that Nat's birthday is coming up. And I want to do something really special for her. But I have no idea what to do. So I need your help", Ryan replies.

"Well tonight is not really a good night. Is there anyway that we could talk about this another time?", Eric asks.

"Yeah man it's no problem thanks", Ryan says.

"Ok I will see you later then!", Eric replies and then hangs up his cell phone

Eric is trying to think of some way that he can help Calleigh feel better. And then he comes up with the perfect idea.

"Hey Calleigh you stay right here. I will be right back okay", Eric says.

"Okay", Calleigh replies and decides to watch something on tv while she waits for Eric.

Eric goes into Calleigh's bathroom and starts a bubble bath for calleigh. And lights some candles.

About 10 minutes later...

Eric goes over to the couch where Calleigh is sitting and watching tv. And grabs her by the hand.

"Come on. I have something for you. Close your eyes", Eric says.

"Okay", Calleigh says with a confused look on her face. And then closes her eyes

Eric takes Calleigh to her bathroom.

"Okay open your eyes!", Eric says.

"Aww Eric! Thank you so much!", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips

"You have been way to stressed out lately. So I really wanted to do something nice for you. Now I want you to get in that bubble bath and stay as long as you need. I want you to relax okay", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Thank you baby!", Calleigh replies.

"I am gonna go watch some tv okay", Eric says and then walks out of the bathroom so Calleigh can get in the bubble bath and relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey guys! your reviews encourage us to keep writing. So keep the reviews coming. Thanks!**

The next morning....

The alarm went off Eric rolled over and quickly hit the snooze button. Calleigh was sound asleep and he wanted to let her sleep a few more minutes before they had to get ready for work.

Eric layed in the bed next to Calleigh stroking his hand through her hair. He loves moments like these when it could just be him and Calleigh he hated to see what she was going through with her mom and dad. And he hoped that she could soon resolve it all.

About ten minutes later...

Eric planted a kiss on Calleighs forhead to try and wake her. And after a couple of kisses he was successful.

"Good morning baby!", Eric says and then planted a kiss on Calleigh lips.

"Hey! what time is it?", Calleigh replied.

"I let you sleep in a few extra minutes. So we should probally start getting ready to go. Why don't you go ahead and get in the shower. And I will make us some breakfast", Eric said.

"Okay that would be great!", Calleigh replied.

Eric headed into the kitchen too see what to make for brekfast. Meanwhile Calleigh headed for the shower.

Calleigh had finished showering, And came into the kitchen.

"Hey! I made us some bacon,eggs and toast. And a fresh pot of coffee is read!", Eric says.

"Sounds great baby!", Calleigh replied.

"So. how are you feeling this morning?", Eric asked kinda of hestitantly after the night Calleigh had last night. He did not want to get her upset.

"Ok I guess. That phone conversation was hard with my mom. But it needed to be made. Even if I didn't get the results that I was hoping for", Calleigh replied.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh. I know how much it would have meant for you to have them here", Eric says.

"I know. But it's ok. I'm putting it behind me. Because I don't want it to ruin our day. Nor do I want it to ruin the events before our wedding. I'm gonna talk to Horatio and see if he will walk me down the asile", Calleigh replies.

"Aww Cal! I think that's great! and I think that H will be happy to do so", Eric says.

"I know he will", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Eric finish up breakfast and head to the lab.

At the CSI lab...

"Eric why don't you go ahead and head to work. I am gonna go talk to Horatio okay", Calleigh says.

"Of course! I will see you later okay. I love you", Eric says and then plants a kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"I love you to!", See you later", Calleigh says and then starts walking towards Horatio's office.

She arrives at the door to Horatio's office. And is starting to get nervous about asking Horatio to walk her down the aisle. But in case her parents don't work things out she has to have a plan B.

Knock Knock.

"Come on in!", Horatio replies from the other side of the door.

"Hey H!", Calleigh says.

"What can I do for you miss Dusquene?", Horatio asks.

"Well. To make a long story short. My parents won't be attending my wedding. Well as far as I know. And I need someone to walk me down the aisle. And I was kind of hoping you would do the honors?", Calleigh asks nervously.

"I would love to do you the honors!", Horatio replies.

"Thank you so much H! I really appreciate this!", Calleigh says.

"No probem", Horatio says with a smile on his face.

"I better get to work. I will see you later", Calleigh says then leaves Horatios office and then closes the door behind her.

Calleigh goes to find Eric before getting started on her work. She want's to tell him the good news. So she starts walking down the hall. And then gets a confused look on her face when she see's Eric in the ballistics lab.

"Hey Eric! What are you doing in here", Calleigh asks.

"Well. I figured you would want to tell me what horatio said. So I figured if i waited in here you wouldn't have to go searching for me", Eric replies.

"Well your right. I do wanna tell you what H said. And he said that he will walk me down the aisle", Calleigh says trying to hold back the tears that are starting to sting her eyes.

"What's wrong Cal?", Eric asks I thought you were happy about H walking you down the asile.

"I am happy Eric. It's not that. It's just that....You know what. I don't really wanna talk about this right now. We can talk about it later ok", Calleigh says and then try's to force the best smile she can. Even though she knows Eric is not gonna buy it

"Cal. I know you. What's wrong?", Eric asks.

Calleigh starts to cry and Eric embraces her in his arms.

"Let's go to the breakroom okay", Eric says and then puts his arm around Calleigh and she buries her face into his chest. Then they both head to the breakroom to talk.

Eric and Calleigh both walk into the breakroom. And then sit down on the couch.

"Cal. I just don't like seeing you this like. You are so upset and so stressed out lately", Eric says.

"I know Eric. I'm so sorry. I was happy, I am happy that I'm marrying you. You are so amazing! and I love you. But if there's two people that I would want at me wedding. It would be my mom and dad", Calleigh says.

"I know Cal. When we get home tonight I want you to call your mom. And have a chat with her okay. Tell her how this is making you feel. I think that she needs to know how this is affecting you. The divorce and everything", Eric replies.

"You right Eric. I will call her. Thanks I love you", Calleigh says.

"I love you too baby. We better head back to work", Eric replies.

Calleigh and Eric get up from the couch And then both head back to work.

Natalia walks into the ballistics lab.

"Good morning Calleigh!", Natalia says.

"Good morning Natalia", Calleigh replies trying to force a smile into her face.

"Hey Calleigh are you okay? You look like you have been crying", Natalia asks.

_Good job at covering up the fact that your upset! Calleigh thought to herself._ _But reluctantly answered Natalia._

"Yeah I am okay. I am just really stressed out right now", Calleigh replies.

"Why? Is everything ok with you and Eric?", Natalia asks.

"Oh yeah. Everything with me and Eric is fine. But I called my mom last night. And she told me she doesn't think that her nor my dad could come too the wedding. because they couldn't stand to be around eachother for that long", Calleigh replies trying to hold back the tears that were once again stinging her eyes.

"Aww Calleigh! I'm so sorry. That must be horrible. I mean if you want anyone at your own wedding it's you parents", Natalia says.

"I kow Natalia. But the conversation with my mom didn't go so well. But I am gonna call her tonight and just tell her how I really feel. And how stressed I am. And I think i need to tell her how this divorce is affecting me as well as it is her. I think that she needs to understand that!", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah I agree Calleigh. That's a good idea. And if you need to talk or anything I am here okay. So let me know", Natalia says.

"I will Natalia. Thanks so much! You're an amazing friend!", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"Aww thank's Calleigh! you're an amzing friend as well", Natalia replies.

Calleigh and Natalia hug and then go their seperate ways and head back to work.

Later that night after dinner....

"Thank's for dinner Eric. It was good", Calleigh says and then offers up her best smile.

"Your welcome baby! Why don't you go call your mom. And I will go clean up the kitchen", Eric replies.

"Okay", Calleigh says although she is not all that thrilled at the idea of calling her mom. But she knows that it has to be done.

Eric starts cleaning up the kitchen. Meanwhile Calleigh heads to her bedroom to call her mom. She knows this call might get ugly so she wants some privacy.

Calleigh grabs her cell phone out of her purse and then dials her mom's number.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Calleigh", Calleigh's mom says.

"Momma just listen to me okay!", Calleigh replies.

"Okay", Calleigh's mom says with a confused tone in her voice.

"I understand that this divorce is hard for you. But it's been really hard for me too. And i don't think that you get that I really dont. And you know the one thing that dissapoints me the most. Is that fact that you and daddy can't suck it up for one day to see your daughter get married. _Calleigh starts to cry_. I want you to be there so bad. And it breaks my heart that you can't be here for me", Calleigh says.

"Baby I am sorry. I know that I have been really selfish. Especially these past few weeks. I know that me and your father had our problems. But there was a part of me that still loved him. And that made the divorce hard on me. I just don't know if I can be around him for even one day I am sorry"Calleigh's mom replies.

"Your sorry! your sorry! Momma sorry does not even cut it. Now I know that you are going through some pain and hurt right now. But the fact that you would let daddy stop you from seeing me get married. It breaks my heart. I can't do this anymore! And clearly you are gonna do what's best for you and no one else. So I am done here!", Calleigh says and then hangs up the phone. And then lays down on her bed and just sobs.

Eric hears Calleigh crying so he stops what he is doing. And goes to check on her.

Eric opens Calleigh's bedroom door. And see's her laying on the bed crying.

"Baby. What happened?", Eric asks.

"Me and my mom pretty much just got in to a shouting match with eachother. I ended up hanging up on her. And I don't think we solved a think", Calleigh says.

"Aww baby! come here", Eric says and then embraces Calleigh in his arms.

"You know what. you need to get some sleep. Let's get you into bed okay", Eric says.

"That sounds good", Calleigh replies her voice weak from crying so much.

Eric and Calleigh both change into there pj's. And then climb into bed.

Calleigh snuggles up to Eric and falls asleep almost instantly.

The next morning.....

Eric wakes up and pats the spot next to him in the bed. And realizes that Calleigh is not there. He get's up and heads into the living room. And see's Calleigh awake sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby. Did you get any sleep last night?", Eric asks.

"Maybe a couple of hours. I don't really know", Calleigh replies wearily.

"Okay. Well I am gonna call H. And tell him you need to stay home today", Eric says.

Calleigh does not really fight with Eric on calling H. Considering the night she had last night. She is not in any mood to deal with people.

Eric goes and get's his cell phone off of the nightstand. And then dials Horatio's number.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Eric! is everything okay?", Horatio asks.

"Actually. I was calling to let you know that Calleigh can't come in today", Eric replies.

"What's wrong?", Horatio asks with concern in his voice.

"She didn't sleep much last night. She's just really stressed out right now", Eric replies.

"Okay. Well I will see you two tomorrow", Horatio says.

"I will be coming in today sir", Eric replies.

"No you wont Eric. You need to stay home with Calleigh. She needs you right now. You take care of her ok. I will be fine here", Horatio says.

"Okay H. Thanks alot! I really appreciate it", Eric replies.

"No problem. Just make sure she get's some rest. And get's rid of that sress", Horatio says.

"Will do sir. Bye", Eric says and then hangs up the phone. And then heads back out into the living room with Calleigh. And he finds her on the couch crying.

"Calleigh. What's wrong?", Eric asks.

"Just listen to the message", Calleigh replies and then hands Eric her cell phone.

"_Hey Calleigh it's your mother. I know that your upset about the talk we had last night. And I know that your upset with me right now. So I thought I might as well just get it over with and tell you. That me and your father will not be attending your wedding. I know this has caused you a lot of hurt and pain. And I am very sorry for that. I will talk to you later ok bye"_

Eric closes Calleigh's cell phone and just embraces her in his arms.

Eric wanted to tell Calleigh it would be okay. But in all reality he knew that it was not gonna be okay. All he could do right now was be there for Calleigh and comfort her the best that he knew how.

"I am sorry Cal. I really am. I know that no words can make this better. But I am here for you. And I am not going anywhere. H said I could stay home with you today. So we are just gonna stay right here and rest ok", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the top of her head.

About thirty minutes later...

Calleigh's lack of sleep the previous night was catching up with her. So she decided to go to bed and get some sleep. Meanwhile Eric sat on the couch thinking of some way he could make Calleigh feel better. Even though at the current moment that seemed impossible.

Eric's phone started ringing. So he went out onto the porch to answer it so that he would not wake Callieigh.

Riing Riing Riing....

Eric looks at the caller id and see's that it's H. So he answers it.

"Hey H", Eric says.

"Hey Eric. How is Calleigh doing?", Horatio asks.

"Not so great. But right now she is sleeping", Eric replies.

"What happened?", Horatio asks.

"Well. Calleigh's mom called her. And told her that her and dad will not be attending the wedding", Eric replies.

"Oh wow Eric! I am so sorry to hear that. I'm sure Calleigh is taking that hard", Horatio says.

"Yeah she is. And I wish there was something that I could do. But I don't know what to do", Eric replies.

"Okay. Well when I done here at the lab. How about I come over and talk to her. Would that be okay?", Horatio asks.

"That woud be great H! thanks. I will see you then", Eric replies then closes his cell phone and heads back inside the house.

A few hours later.....

Horatio is done with work at the lab. And then heads over to Eric and Calleigh's place.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Hey H! Come on it", Eric says and then closes the door behind him.

"Thank's Eric! Where is Calleigh", Horatio replies.

"She's in the bedroom. Just let me go and get her okay", Eric says.

Eric goes into Calleigh's bedroom to get her. And she is sitting there in a daze.

"Hey baby. Horatio is here to see you", Eric says.

"Okay. I will be right out", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh freshens up. And then heads out to the living room.

"Hey Horatio", Calleigh says wearily.

"Hey Calleigh. How are you doing?", Horatio asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay. I mean my parents aren't coming too my wedding. That's not exactly easy to hear. I wanted them here more than anything. It's really hard", Calleigh says and then breaks down in tears.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Come here", Horatio says and then embraces Calleigh.

"I know that this is hard for you. But I also know that things with your parents have been kind of rocky, for quite some time now. I just want for you to enjoy your wedding day. You are marrying one amazng man. Who I know for a fact. Loves you more than anything", Horatio says.

"Thanks Horatio. And thank you so much for doing me the honor of walking me down the aisle. That means a lot to me. And it's very special. I want Alexx to go dress shopping with me. You and Alexx both have been like second parents to me. And I am so blessed. To have such amazing people in my life that are there for me", Calleigh replies.

Horatio looks at his watch and see's how late it is.

"I better get going. But if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call okay", Horatio says.

"I won't. I promise", Calleigh replies

"Alright. I want you to get some sleep ok", Horatio says.

"I will try my best", Calleigh replies.

"Alright goodnight", Horatio says then walks out the door and Eric closes it behind him

"Eric. I love you so much. The only thing that makes this a little easier. Is having you in my life. Your the best", Calleigh says.

"I love you too baby. So much", Eric says and then plants a kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"Can we go to bed?", Calleigh asks.

"I think that's a good idea, You really need to get some sleep", Eric replies.

"I know", Calleigh says and then her and Eric both head to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:Hey guys sorry it took so long for us to get another chapter up... But here it is please read,review and enjoy!

about an hour later....

Calleigh comes out from the bathroom and finds Eric asleep on the couch.

She gently nudges his shoulder to wake him.

"Hey baby. I am out of the bath. Are you ready for bed?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah. Hey how did you enjoy that bubble bath?", Eric asks.

"It was perfect! Thank you so much for doing that for me", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"You're welcome", Eric replies.

"Alright let's go to bed", Calleigh says then her and Eric head to bed.

The next morning Eric get's up early. And prepares him and Calleigh some breakfast before they head to the lab.

"Good morning baby. Something smells good", Calleigh says.

"Thank's honey. I made us some breakfast", Eric replies and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Thank's for last night. It was amazing!", Calleigh says.

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed it", Eric replies.

"Okay. Let's eat some breakfast before we head to the lab", Calleigh says and then her and Eric head to the table to sit down and eat.

"The food is really good", Calleigh says.

"Thanks Cal", Eric replies.

Eric and Calleigh finish eating and then get dressed and head to the lab.

half an hour later....

at the csi lab...

"Hey I am gonna go find ryan. I need to talk to him about something", Eric says.

"Okay. I am gonna head to work then. Have a good day I love you", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"I love you too. See you later", Eric smiles and then turns around and walks down the hall to find ryan.

Eric starst walking down the hall and see's Ryan in the trace lab.

"Hey man. I am so sorry i never got back to you about Nat's birthday. Things have been kind of hectic with the wedding planning and everything", Eric says.

"Hey It's no problem really", Ryan replies.

"But we can talk about it now. Did you have anything in mind?", Eric asks.

"Well I was thinking about this", Ryan replies and then pulls a ring out of his pocket.

Eric's mouth falls...

"Wait a minute. You want to propose to her?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I mean why not. It's perfect don't you think", Ryan replies.

"I think it's a great idea. I really do", Eric says.

"But", Ryan replies.

"But are you sure that you are ready to take that step?", Eric asks.

"Of course I am. I love Natalia very much. And I know that she feels the same way", Ryan replies.

"Ok. So let's talk about how this is gonna happen", Eric says.

"Well I was thinking. Maybe at some point during the party. I could give a toast to Natalia and propose to her then", Ryan says.

"That sounds perfect! You have to make sure that you invite all of her closest friends from the lab", Eric replies.

"Of course buddy. I will do that", Ryan says.

"You will do what?', Calleigh asks as she walks into the lab.

"Come here. If I tell you. Then you can't say a word to Natalia", Ryan says.

"Of course Ryan. You can trust me to keep a secret", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Well I am planning a birthday party for Natalia. And I am gonna propose to her", Ryan says.

"Oh wow! Ryan I am so happy for you. Have you picked the ring out?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah. Here it is", Ryan says and then pulls the ring out of his pocket.

"It's beautiful and perfect! I am sure that Natalia will love it", Calleigh says.

"Well I better head back to work", Calleigh says and then turns around and walks out of the trace lab.

"Okay. So have you made up the guest list yet for the party?", Eric asks.

"I have started it. But I have not finished it yet. I wanna make sure that I invite everyone that's important to Natalia", Ryan replies.

"Yeah buddy I know. If you need any help me and Calleigh would love to make sure. That this night is perfect for you and Natalia", Eric says.

"Thanks buddy. I really appreciate it", Ryan replies.

"No problem man", Eric says.

Later that day...

Eric finishes up his work in the trace lab. And then goes to find Calleigh to see if she is ready to head home.

Eric heads down the hallway to find Calleigh. And see's her in the ballistics lab still doing work.

Calleigh feels someone is watching her. So she turns around and see's that Eric is standing in the doorway watching her work.

"Hey what are you doing here?", Calleigh asks.

"Well I am done with my work. So I wanted to come and see if you were about ready to go. But I guess that's a no", Eric replies.

"I have a few more things to work on here. Why don't you head to my place. And I will meet you there. Say in forty-five minutes", Calleigh says.

"Okay. That's fine. I will make us up some dinner", Eric replies.

"Okay sounds great. I will see you then", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

Eric turns around and walks out of the ballistics lab. And heads to his car

At Calleigh's house....

Eric decides to make up some pasta for him and Calleigh. And while he is making the food his cell phone starts to ring. So he reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out.

"Delko", Eric says.

"Hey it's ryan", Ryan replies.

"Hey what's up?", Eric asks.

"Well i was thinking about Nat's birthday party. I would like to make the whole thing a suprise. So I was wondering if i could have it at Calleigh's place?", Ryan asks.

"Well. Calleigh is still at work. But I would be more than happy to ask her for you when she get's home", Eric replies.

"That would be great! thanks", Ryan says.

"No problem. I will talk to you later then" Eric replies and then hangs up his cell phone. And get's back to cooking dinner for him and Calleigh.

Calleigh finished up in the ballistics lab and then heads home.

about forty-five minutes later....

Calleigh walks in the door. And Eric is in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Baby I'm home. Something smells great", Calleigh says.

"Thanks baby. I made us some pasta", Eric replies.

"Ohh Yummy", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric.

"Hey I wanted to run something by you", Eric says.

"Yeah sure what is it?", Calleigh asks.

"Well Ryan called. And he want's Natalia's birthday party to be a suprise. So he was was wondering if he could have it here at your place", Eric replies.

"Yeah sure that's fine. I don't mind at all", Calleigh says.

"You're the best Cal. I am gonna call Ryan and tell him", Eric replies.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hey Eric", Ryan says.

"Hey Ryan I talked to Calleigh. And she's totally cool with you having the party here at her place", Eric replies.

"Tell her thank you for me. I really appreciate it", Ryan says.

"I will tell her. See ya later", Eric says.

"Okay bye", Ryan says.

Eric hangs up his phone and heads back into the kitchen.

"Ryan says to tell you thank you. And that he really appreciates it", Eric says.

"I am so excited for the both of them. I think It's great that he's proposing", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah I think it's great. But at the same time I don't know. Don't you think this is all happening a little to fast?", Eric asks.

"I don't know Eric. I mean look at Natalia she has not been this happy in a long time. And Ryan is a really good guy and he really loves her", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah that is true", Eric says.

about ten minutes later the food is done. And Eric and Calleigh sit down at the table to eat.

After dinner Calleigh and Eric go sit on the couch to talk.

"What are you going to do on your day off tomorrow?", Eric asks.

"Well I thought I would try and get some more wedding stuff done", Calleigh replies.

"Like what?", Eric asks.

"Well Alexx get's off early tomorrow so. I thought maybe we could go look at some dresses", Calleigh replies.

"Okay weill I work till 6. So I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner?", Eric asks.

"Yeah that would be great!", Calleigh replies.

"Okay good", Eric says and then leans over and kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"I am exhausted today was a long day!", Calleigh says.

"Well do you want to head to bed?", Eric asks.

"That sounds really good. Why don't you stay up and watch some tv or something. You don't have to go to bed just because I am", Calleigh replies.

"No It's okay. I am actually pretty tired myself", Eric says.

"Alright then let's go to bed" Calleigh replies and then her and Eric head off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:Hey guys here is the next chapter we had planned to write this mostly about Natalia's birthday party. But it ended up not being about that at all it kind of took a different turn than we had planned. But hope you enjoy anyways and don't forget to read and review! thanks :) **

The next morning Calleigh is in the living room watching tv and drinking coffee.

"Good Morning beautiful!", Eric says.

"Good morning!", Calleigh replies.

"Are you okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just tired I didn't get that much sleep last night", Calleigh replies.

"How come. What's wrong?", Eric asks.

"I was just thinking about all that still has to be done for the wedding. And I still have to go dress shopping with Alexx and that was stressing me out. Don't get me wrong I am so happy that Alexx is gonna go with me I'm very close to Alexx. But you know Eric. It's not my mom. And I know that what's done is done but I'm getting married and she's my mom and she won't be there for that", Calleigh says.

Eric goes over to Calleigh and wraps his arms around her.

"Come here baby. I'm so sorry. I know that this has been hard on you and even though you know where your parents stand. I know that does not make the situation any easier for you and I wish that there was something that i could do", Eric says.

"I know Eric. But I don't want you to get stressed out. Don't worry about it i'm fine", Calleigh replies.

"No Calleigh. I see it in your eyes. You're not fine and i know you well enough to know", Eric says.

"Well, Eric I have to be fine I don't really have much of a choice. Their not coming and their not gonna be here to see me get married. And I can't change that", Calleigh replies.

"I know baby i'm sorry. I love you so much and you know what? Our day is gonna be so amazing!", Eric says.

"I know and I love you too. And i'm so excited because the people in my life that have been so important to me. Ever since i moved to Miami are gonna be there and that means a lot to me", Calleigh replies.

"Good!", Eric says and then places a kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"You better go shower. We only have an hour before we have to go", Calleigh says.

"Alright", Eric replies and then heads for the bathroom to take a shower.

About half an hour later...

Eric comes out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Baby you ready to go?", Eric asks.

"Yeah let's go", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh walks out of the front door first and then Eric closing the door behind him. He goes to the passengers side and opens the door for Calleigh and then goes to the drivers side and gets in and they leave for the lab.

At the lab....

Good morning Delko, Miss Dusquene", H says.

"Good Morning H", Eric and Calleigh both reply at the same time.

"Miss Dusquene. May I see you in my office for a moment?", Horatio asks.

"Yes of course", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh turns to Eric.

"I will see you later baby", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Okay. see you later", Eric says and then walks away.

Calleigh walks into Horatio's office.

"You wanted to see me?", Calleigh asks.

"Yes Calleigh. Please have a seat", Horatio replies.

"Is everything okay?",Calleigh asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Well not really. Calleigh your dad was in a pretty bad accident last night. And he was drunk", Horatio replies.

Calleigh's eyes start to tear up and she does everything she can to fight them back.

"Well how is he? I mean where was the accident", Calleigh asks in a panic.

"He is here in Miami. He was coming to suprise you. And be here for the wedding planning and the ceremony", Horatio replies.

"Wow! I don't even know what to say right now. Can I please go and talk to Eric", Calleigh says.

"Yes Ma'am. If you need anything please let me know", Horatio replies.

I will sir thank you", Calleigh says and then gets up out of her chair and leaves H's Office to go find Eric to tell him the news.

She is walking down the hall and see's Eric in the tace lab and walks in crying.

"Calleigh what's wrong? What did H say to you?", Eric asks.

"My dad is here in Miami. He got in a bad accident he was drunk. But he was coming here to help with the wedding planning and to be here for the ceremony", Calleigh replies.

"Oh wow! Calleigh. I'm so sorry. is he gonna be okay?", Eric asks.

"I don't really know. H didn't have much information for me. I need to find out more", Calleigh replies.

"Well. How about we go on our lunch break to the hospital and see him", Eric says.

"Really?", Calleigh asks.

"Of course! I mean he came all this way to be here for the wedding. The least we can do is check up on him and see how he is doing", Eric replies.

"You know what?", Calleigh asks with a smile on her face.

"What", Eric replies

"Your the best fiance anyone could ask for. And i can't wait to become Mrs Delko", Calleigh says.

"And I can't wait for you to become Mrs Delko", Eric replies and then leans down to kiss Calleigh.

About an hour later....

Eric goes to the ballistics lab to see if Calleigh is ready to go see her dad.

"Hey you about ready to go?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. I am just putting this evidence away and we can go", Calleigh replies.

"Alright. I already let H know so as soon as you are ready we can just go", Eric says.

"Okay great!", Calleigh replies.

About five minutes later Calleigh has put all her evidence away that she was working on and is ready to go.

"Alright let's go", Calleigh says.

Her and Eric leave the ballistics lab and head to the car to go to the hospital.

About twenty minutes later they arrive at the hospital. They park the car and go in.

Calleigh stops at the front entrance and takes a deep breath

"You okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. You just have to be prepared for this. You never know what your gonna see. I can remember countless visits like this as a kid but somehow it never gets easier to see my dad like this", Calleigh replies.

"I know. But I am right here we can do this together okay?", Eric says.

"Okay. Let's go", Calleigh replies and then her and Eric walk in the front door.

Calleigh walks to the front desk so they can find out what room her dad is in.

"Hi how can I help you?", The nurse asks.

"Hi I am here to see my father. Can you tell me what room he is in?", Calleigh asks.

"We can only release the information right now to his family", The nurse replies.

"I am his daughter. Sorry I forgot to mention that part" Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Of course what is your father's name?", The nurse replies.

"Kenwall Dusquene", Calleigh says.

"Ok he is on the 3rd floor room 312", The nurse replies.

"Okay. Thank you so much" Calleigh says and then her and Eric head to the elevator to go to the 3rd floor.

Calleigh and Eric stop off of the elevator and onto the 3rd floor.

"Alright let's find room 312", Calleigh says.

"Okay here it is", Eric replies.

"Alright", Calleigh says and then takes a deep breath before entering the room.

Calleigh walks into her dad's room and see's that he is sleeping and then a doctor comes into the room

"Hi I am Dr shawn. Mr Kenwalls doctor. And who are you?", The Dr asks.

"Calleigh Dusquene. Kenwall is my father", Calleigh replies.

"Oh ok I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet you", The Dr says.

"So how is my father doing?", Calleigh asks.

"He is in stable condition. But because of the way his car was impacted his left leg is broken. And he's got a couple bruises and cuts but other than that he is fine. But his Alcohol level was 3 points over the legal limit. So we need to keep an eye for him for the next few hours. But other than that he will most definitley fully recover", Dr shawn replies.

"Good. thank you so much Dr Shawn", Calleigh replies and then her dad starts to wake up.

"Looks like your dad is starting to wake up. I will leave so you can visit with him", Dr Shawn says.

Calleigh's eyes start to well up with tears and she does her best to hold them back. But she just can't do it and starts to cry.

"Hey princess. Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?", Kenwall asks.

"Of course I am daddy. Just not like this it's never easy to see you this way", Calleigh replies.

"I know Calleigh. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop but the divorce was really getting to me. And I picked up the bottle again", Kenwall says.

"You know what dad? It's always one excuse after the next even when things were going great with our family you couldn't stop never dad! And all I ever wanted was a dad that wasn't wasted every weekend. A dad that was there for me", Calleigh says and then starts to cry.

Eric walks over to where Calleigh is standing and wraps his arms around her.

"Honey I'm sorry. I tried my best I really did. But I just couldn't do it I don't know what else you want from me", Kenwall says.

"Dad. Do you know what it was like for me all these years? Constantly getting calls that you were at some bar and needed a ride. Or that you were in an accident and you were drunk and I was always the one that had to bail you out. So you know what it's hard for me", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh I don't know what you want me to say", Kenwall says.

"You know what! Don't say anything. Eric we are done here!", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. I'm sorry sir. Get better", Eric says.

Eric and Calleigh walk out of Kenwall's room and Calleigh starts crying.

"Calleigh. Are you gonna be okay?", Eric asks.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. But you know what sometimes I can't bottle it all inside and pretend like things are great. He's always trying to apologize for what he's done and sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. Because he always has an excuse for everything Eric he always has". Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh I'm so sorry. If today is just a taste of what it has been like for you over the years. I am truly sorry because you didn't deserve that", Eric says and then hugs Calleigh.

Calleigh looks at her watch to see what time it is.

"We have about half an hour till our lunch break is over. We better head back to the lab", Calleigh says.

"Alright. Let's go", Eric replies.

About twenty minutes later Eric and Calleigh Arrive back at the lab.

H greets them both at the door.

"Hey H. Is everything okay?", Calleigh asks.

"Everything is fine. I just want to know how the visit went with your father?", H replies.

"Well it went like it usually goes. H my father has been a drunk all my life this is nothing new to me", Calleigh says.

"Well I am sorry to hear did they say about the accident?", Horatio asks.

"Well the Dr said because of the way my dad's car got impacted. His left leg is broken and he has a couple of cuts and bruises. Now as far as him being drunk his alcohol level was 3 points over the legal limit so the Dr said they will have to keep an eye on him for the next few hours. But he said they expect him to fully recover", Calleigh replies.

"Okay good", H says and then walks away.

"Alright I better head back to ballistics. I will see you later?", Calleigh says.

"Okay. I love you. And don't worry everything is going to work out okay?", Eric replies.

"I know. I love you too",Calleigh says and then her and Eric both head their seperate ways to work.

On her way to the ballistics lab Calleigh runs into Natalia.

"Hey Cal. I heard about your dad. How is he doing?", Nat asks.

"He's gonna be okay", Calleigh says trying to force her best smile for Natalia knowing full well she could not fool her.

"But...", Natalia says knowing that Calleigh had something on her mind. And that she needed to talk about it.

"I don't know Nat. Honestly I Just don't know anymore. I feel like the only time I see my dad is when I get a call to come pick him up somewhere because he is drunk", Calleigh replies.

"Why is he in town?", Natalia asks.

"He came here to help me with the wedding planning. And to stay here for the ceremony", Calleigh replies.

"Well that's good right?", Natalia asks.

"I don't know. You know when H told me why my dad was here I think I was really happy and excited. But seeing him laying in that hospital bed drunk really did it for me. Because he is always drunk Nat and honestly after hearing him talk today. I don't really know that he came here to see me. I think that divorce was getting to him and this was just a place for him to escape too. I mean i don't really know", Calleigh replies.

"Aww Calleigh. I'm so sorry. If you wanna talk I'm here", Natalia says.

"Thanks Natalia. It's just really hard and I didn't like Eric having to see that scene with me and my dad", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh. Just remember that Eric loves you. Have you ever talked with Eric about your dad?", Natalia says.

"Kinda. I mean he knows bits and pieces because of the wedding and all that's been going on. But we have never truly talked about what it's been like for me", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I think that you and Eric should sit down and talk about it", Natalia says.

"Yeah. Natalia your right. I'm gonna finish up here and when I get home we will talk about. Thanks", Calleigh says and then hugs Natalia.

A few hours later...

Calleigh and Eric finish up their work and head home.

Eric unlocks the front door and him and Calleigh walk in. And Calleigh goes and sits on the couch.

"Eric. Will you come here and sit down please. I need to talk to you about something", Calleigh says.

"Yeah sure Calleigh. What's up?", Eric asks.

"Well. I'm sure that what you had to see between me and my dad was not pleasant for you. And I don't think I have ever really talked to you about my dad", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I never pushed the issue because I know how hard it's been for you. I figured that in time when you were ready you would open up to me about it", Eric says.

"And. I think that since he's here and all of this is going on. That now would be the good time to talk to you about him", Calleigh replies.

"Okay sure Calleigh. So has he always been this way?", Eric asks.

"Pretty much. Since I can remember it's been this way. I remember nights when he wouldn't come home till the early hours of the morning. Because he had been out all night drinking", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like", Eric says.

"You know what? It was hard but I think eventually I just got used to it. Him needing rides home from the bars that he got stuck at. And it just became routine for me", Calleigh replies.

"Well maybe tomorrow you can go back to the hospital and try to talk to him. I mean maybe he did come here with the right intentions to see his baby get married", Eric says.

"Yeah. Your right. Eric I will go see him tomorrow and talk to him. I love you thanks for always being there for me", Calleigh replies.

"I love you too. More than anything. Your so beautiful and I just want to see you happy. And try to at least resolve things with your dad", Eric says.

"I know i do to. But it's been a long. And I'm exhausted so I'm gonna head to bed", Calleigh says.

"Okay. I'm gonna stay up for a little bit. I will be in there in a few minutes. Goodnight I love you very much", Eric says and then places a kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"I love you too. Goodnight", Calleigh says and then heads off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hey guys here is the next chapter please enjoy! And don't forget to read and review thanks :)**

The next morning....

Calleigh is at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. And drinking a cup of coffee when Eric walks into the kitchen.

Eric walks over to Calleigh and puts his arms around her neck

"Hey Sleepy head", Calleigh says.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?", Eric asks.

Calleigh looks at the clock.

"I have been up for about an hour", Calleigh replies.

"You have been up since 7am?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I didn't sleep too well last night. Just couldn't stop thinking about my dad and that fight we had", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh people fight. And your dad hasn't exactly been the greatest role model in your life", Eric says.

"No he hasn't and I fully agree. But he's still my father Eric", Calleigh replies.

"I know that. Are you still going to go and talk to him today?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I think so. I already called H and asked if I could come in late", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you to talk to him?", Eric asks.

"No you go on ahead to work. This is something that I need to do alone", Calleigh replies.

"Okay", Eric says.

"Thank you for offering though. I love you", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"I love you too. I better go get ready for work", Eric says.

"Okay. I am gonna head to the hospital I will see you at the lab later on", Calleigh replies.

Eric heads to the bathroom to take a shower and Calleigh gets up and puts her coffee mug in the sink and heads out the door to head to the hospital.

About 20 minutes later Calleigh arrives at the hospital.

"Hey dad", Calleigh says.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here? I figured after what happened yesterday you were done talking to me", Kenwall replies.

"I am really sorry daddy about everything. I just freaked out on you yesterday and I shouldn't have done that", Calleigh says.

"Sweetheart I understand why you got so upset. And I shouldn't have just sprung this on you I should have called first. Before I came here", Kenwall replies.

"You're my dad. And you shouldn't have to call me before you come and visit me. I have just been really stressed out lately", Calleigh says.

"Why are you stressed out Calleigh?", Kenwall asks.

"I'm just stressed about the wedding. There is so much that still has to be done and I took it really hard when mom told me that she was not gonna come. Because I was really looking forward to going dress shopping with her" Calleigh says.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish that your mom would come and be here for you. I know that this is an important time in your life and I think Eric is an amaizng guy. You are very blessed to have him in your life", Kenwall replies.

"Wow! Thank's daddy. That means so much for you to say that to me. And i'm glad that we got to talk and reach an understanding. But I gotta go, I gotta get to work but I love you daddy", Calleigh says.

"I love you to baby. I will talk to you later", Kenwall replies.

Calleigh goes over to her dad and gives him a hug and then heads out the door.

About 20 minutes later...

Calleigh arrives at the lab and heads to find Eric.

"Hey baby", Calleigh says.

"Hey Cal! how did everything go with your dad?", Eric asks.

"Actually, things went really well. I think we reached an understanding and my dad thinks that your an amazing guy! and that i'm blessed to have you in my life", Calleigh replies.

"Wow Calleigh! I am so happy that things went good for you. I woul really like to be able to sit down and talk with your dad. But only if your okay with that", Eric says.

"Yeah Eric. Of course i'm ok with that. I mean you are marrying me I think it would be good for you to get to know my father", Calleigh replies.

"Okay awesome! you know you are one amazing girl!", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Your not too bad yourself", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Alright. I better get back to work", Eric says.

"Yeah me too", Calleigh says and then heads to the ballistics lab.

Calleigh walks into the ballistics lab and see's ryan standing in there.

"Hey ryan! what are you doing in here?", Calleigh asks.

"I was actually waiting too talk to you. Eric told me that you would be back soon", Ryan replies.

"Ohok. Well what's up? is everything okay?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah everything's fine. But I wanted too talk to you more about the suprise party for Natalia",Ryan replies.

"Sshh! we don't want her to hear us", Calleigh says.

"Oh. She's not here today", Ryan replies.

"Is she okay?", Calleigh asks.

"She's sick. So she wanted to stay home to get better", Ryan replies.

"Ohok. Well I hope she feel's better soon. So about this party what did you have in mind?", Calleigh asks.

"Honestly I'm not really sure. So I was hoping that you could help me out with that", Ryan says.

"Yeah of course Ryan. I would love too!", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"Okay great! Right now I have to get back too work. So can we talk about this later?", Ryan asks.

"Yeah I gotta back to work too. Why don't you come over to my place for dinner. You, me and Eric can call have dinner and get this party for Nat all planned out", Calleigh replies.

"That would be perfect! What time?", Ryan asks.

"How about 7:30pm?", Calleigh replies

"That would be perfect! see you later Cal", Ryan says and then turns and walks out of the ballistics lab.

In the breakroom...

"Hey Alexx!", Calleigh says.

"Hey baby! how are you?", Alexx replies.

"I am doing pretty good. Considering all the craziness with my wedding", Calleigh says.

"Well if you need anything you let me know. I am a great helper",Alexx replies.

"Thank you Alexx! I appreciate it and I will let you know if I need anything" , Calleigh says and then smiles and then Eric walks into the breakroom.

"Hey Sweetie", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips. "Hey Alexx!", Eric says.

"Hey honey", Alexx replies.

"Hey Eric can I talk to you for a sec?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah of course. What's up?", Eric replies.

"Well Ryan needs some help in getting Nat's party together. So I invited him over tonight to have dinner with us. Is that okay?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah of course that's fine", Eric replies.

"Okay good. I better get back to work", Calleigh says.

"Yeah me too. But before i leave...", Eric replies and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Thank you!", Calleigh says and then her and Eric head their seperate ways to work.

Later that day...

Calleigh and Eric finish up with their work and head home too get ready for Ryan to come over.

"Hey baby is there anything that I can do too help?", Eric asks.

"Actually yeah. Can you just cut that cucumber up for the salad?", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah sure!", Eric says.

Eric and Calleigh are finishing up dinner when the doorbell rings.

"I got it!", Eric says.

"Hey buddy!", Eric says.

"Hey!", Ryan replies.

"Come on in. Have a seat at the table", Calleigh says.

They all eat dinner and then go out on the patio to talk about Nat's party.

"Okay. So your proposing right?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I am", Ryan says and then smiles.

"Hmm okay. Well I think that we should just have everyone in the living room with the lights off and yell suprise! but go on with the party and then we could hang lights out here in the backyard. And all head outside and you could propose to her there", Calleigh replies.

"Wow! that sounds perfect Calleigh!", Ryan says.

"Yeah it sound amazing!", Eric replies.

"Okay. Well if you can just give me a budget I can get the food together and get a cake and everything. And then I have some white christmas lights in the garage that I can use too decorate the backyard with", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Thank you so much Calleigh for helping out. This is going to be amazing!", Ryan replies.

"No problem. I'm really happy for you and Natalia I'm sure that she's gonna be so excited", Calleigh says.

"I just want this night to be perfect for her. She has been through so much lately with Nick and everything", Ryan says.

"It will be perfect. The man that she loves is proposing to her what more could she ask for?", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah. I guess your right", Ryan says and then looks at his watch

"You got somewhere else to be buddy?", Eric asks.

"Oh no. I just wanna get going soon I am gonna stop by Natalia's and check on her", Ryan replies.

"If you wanna head out now that's fine we don't mind at all", Calleigh says.

"Are you guys sure?", Ryan asks.

"Yes we are sure", Calleigh says and then laughs

"Okay. Well thank you guys for tonight I really appreciate all the help with the party", Ryan says.

"Of course it's no problem at all. Come on we will walk you to the door", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan all head inside to the front door so Ryan can leave.

"Alright you guys I will see you later", Ryan says and then walks out the front door and Eric shuts it behind him.

"So why were you so eager to let Ryan leave?", Eric asks.

"I was not eager", Calleigh replies.

"Really. then what do you call it? Because I call that eager", Eric says.

"Fine. I wanted him to leave but only because I want to spend some time with you", Calleigh replies.

"Aww baby come here", Eric says and then embraces Calleigh in his arms.

"Eric. I love you so much!I just can't wait for our wedding to be here I can't wait to be married to you and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you", Calleigh replies.

"Baby. I love you too", Eric says


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:Hey guy's! here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. And don't forget to read and review we appreciate all of the reviews that you guys leave so thank you so much :) **

Calleigh and Eric head to bed after a long day.

Ryan arrives at Natalia's house to check on her but nobody comes to the door so he heads home.

The next morning at the lab.

"Good morning Alexx", Calleigh says.

"Good morning baby. You look exhausted", Alexx replies.

"I am so tired. I only got like two hours of sleep last night", Calleigh says.

"Why baby? is everything okay?", Alexx asks.

"Yeah. I have just been really stressed with the wedding plans and everything", Calleigh replies.

"Well. If there is anything that I can take of off your hands for you please let me know. I would love to take some of the stress off of you", Alexx says.

"Thanks Alexx I really appreicate it. I have an appointment at the bridal shop this weekend and I was really hoping that you could be there", Calleigh says.

"Yeah of course baby. I wouldn't miss it I would love to come", Alexx replies.

"Thanks Alexx. Your the best!", Calleigh says and then hugs Alexx.

"Well I gotta get back to work", Alexx replies.

"Yes well I better do the same. I will talk to you later", Calleigh says and then heads to the ballistics lab.

Ryan walks into the ballistics lab to talk to Calleigh.

Calleigh turns around to get something off of the table and see's Ryan standing there.

"Hey Calleigh. Sorry to interrupt you", Ryan says.

"Oh no your fine. What's up?", Calleigh asks.

"Well the party is tomorrow night. I got the word out as best I could without Nat finding out. I just wanted to check with you and see how everything was coming along?", Ryan replies.

"Everything is in place. I got the decorations ready to go me and Eric get off early. So we are going to head straight to my place and get everything set up", Calleigh says.

"Thank's Calleigh you are the best!", Ryan replies.

"Don't mention it", Calleigh says.

"Alright see you later", Ryan replies.

"Alright Ryan see ya", Calleigh says and then get's back to work.

Later that day.

Eric goes to his locker to grab his stuff and then heads for the ballistics lab to see if Calleigh is ready to go.

"Hey Cal! are you about ready to go?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I was just cleaning up and I just need to go to the locker and grab my stuff", Calleigh replies.

Then Eric holds Calleigh's purse up

"I already got it", Eric says.

"Aww! well thank you that's sweet", Calleigh replies.

"Alright let's go", Eric says and then him and Calleigh leave the lab and head home to start setting up for Natalia's party.

3 hours later Calleigh and Eric got everything set up for Nat's party and then they both crash on the couch.

"I am so tired", Calleigh says.

"Me too. But it will be well worth it tomorrow to see the look on everyones faces when Ryan proposes to Natalia", Eric replies.

"Yes it will definitly be worth that", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"You're amazing! and so beautiful!", Eric says.

"Thank's Eric! that was really sweet!", Calleigh replies.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming along?", Eric asks.

"There coming along great! me and Alexx are going dress shopping this weekend. I have an appointment at the bridal shop", Calleigh replies.

"That's awesome! I wish there was something that I could do to help you out. You look so exhausted and worn out lately", Eric says.

"It's okay. Everything is about finished up I just have a few things left to do", Calleigh replies.

Eric looks over and see Calleigh yawn

"You ready for bed?", Eric asks.

"Yeah let's go", Calleigh replies and then her and Eric head to bed.

The next morning...

Eric wakes up and see's that Calleigh is not in the bed. So he get's up to go see where she is.

"Hey! how long have you been awake", Eric asks.

"A couple of hours now", Calleigh replies.

"Are you okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. I just had some cramps. But i'm okay", Calleigh replies.

"Ahh is it that time?", Eric asks.

"No it's not I just don't feel good. Maybe it was something that I ate", Calleigh replies.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby come here", Eric says and then wraps his arms around Calleigh.

"It's okay", Calleigh says.

"Well. How about you go get into bed, give me the list and I will call up Ryan and we will run the errands for the party tonight", Eric says.

"Are you sure Eric? Because I can go", Calleigh replies.

"No Calleigh. I want you to rest okay?", Eric says.

"Alright. Here's the list if you need anything just give me a call thank's your the best", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric on the cheek.

"What no kiss on the lips?", Eric asks.

"I don't wanna share whatever this might be that I have", Calleigh replies.

"Well thanks! I love you very much please get some rest okay", Eric says.

"I will I love you", Calleigh replies.

Eric heads out he door and get's into the car and then call's Ryan.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Ryan! there are some errands that need to be taken care off for the party tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to come alone?", Eric asks.

"Yeah sure! I don't mind helping out is Cal okay?", Ryan asks.

"Yeah. She woke up this morning with cramps. So she's in bed resting", Eric says.

"Ahh that", Ryan replies.

"Actually no. She said she thinks it's maybe something that she ate or something like that", Eric says.

"Ohok. Well did you wanna meet somewhere or what?", Ryan asks.

"Actually I'm already heading over to your place you can just ride with me", Eric replies.

"Alright man see ya then", Ryan says and then hangs up the phone.

About 10 minutes later Eric arrvies at Ryan's place and they go and run the errands for the party.

A few hours later....

"Alright that's it for the errands. Why don't you come back to Cal's place with me to get this stuff ready for tonight", Eric says.

"Alright sounds like a plan", Ryan replies.

A few minutes later they Arrive at Calleigh's house.

"Hey man would you mind unloading some of this stuff while I go check on Calleigh?", Eric asks.

"No I don't mind at all", Ryan replies and then Eric heads inside to check on Calleigh.

He walks in the door and doesn't see Calleigh in the living room and then he hears her in the bathroom thowing up.

"Hey Cal you okay?", Eric asks.

"Not really no", Calleigh replies and then opens the door.

"I don't know if we should have this party tonight", Eric says.

"No we can't cancel it", Calleigh replies.

"Fine I will wait one hour. But if your still throwing up then the party is off okay", Eric says.

"Fine" Calleigh replies feeling too sick to fight with Eric about it.

Eric walks into the living room and see that Ryan has unloaded all of the stuff for the party.

"Hey Man we might have a problem", Eric says.

"What's wrong?", Ryan asks.

"Well. Calleigh has been throwing up so I said we should cancel the party. Of course she doesn't want too so I told her if she is still throwing up in an hour the party is off", Eric replies.

"Look man I understand. And Nat doesn't know about it yet anyways so we can always move it to tomorrow or sunday. It's really no big deal", Ryan says.

"Well why don't we go ahead and get all this stuff taken care of", Eric replies.

"Alright", Ryan says.

About an hour later.

Calleigh comes out of the bedroom running into the bathroom

"I gotta go check on her", Eric says.

"Of course go ahead", Ryan replies.

Eric goes into the bathroom to check on Calleigh and she is sitting there throwing up. And Eric sits there with her and holds her hair out of the way.

"The party is off okay. you are throwing up and your burning up", Eric says.

"Yeah I know", Calleigh replies.

"I am gonna go let Ryan know okay", Eric says.

Eric goes into the living room to let Ryan know that the party is off.

"Look Man. I am sorry but we gotta call the party off", Eric says.

"Its okay I understand I will call everyone and let them know. Do we wanna re-schedule the party for tomorrow or sunday?", Ryan asks.

"Let's say sunday just to be safe", Eric replies.

"Alright I am gonna go home and get all the call's made", Ryan says.

"I gave you a ride here so you won't get too far", Eric replies and then laughs.

"Right. How about I call Nat she can come get me", Ryan says.

"Are you sure?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I don't want you to leave Cal here alone", Ryan replies.

"Alright thank's man", Eric says.

Ryan Call's Natalia to come and pick him up

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Nat can you come pick me up at Calleigh's place?", Ryan asks.

"Calleigh's place why are you there?", Nat asks.

"Well me and Eric were just hanging out he had picked me up this morning. But Calleigh got sick so I don't want him to have to take me home and leave Cal here", Ryan replies.

"Okay I will be there in about 10 minutes", Natalia says.

About 10 minutes later Natalia get's there to pick up Ryan and then her and Ryan leave.

Eric grabs a glass of water and something for Calleigh's fever and then heads into the bedroom to check on her.

"Hey sweetheart I got you a glass of water and something for your fever", Eric says.

"Thank you", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh takes the medicine and Eric lays in the bed with her till she fall's asleep

A few hours later...

Eric decided to stay in the bedroom with Calleigh he's about to get out of bed when he looks over and see's that Calleigh is awake.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?", Eric asks.

"I am feeling a little better", Calleigh replies.

"Well we re-scheduled the party for sunday okay?", Eric says.

"Okay good", Calleigh replies.

"Do you want to try and eat something?", Eric asks.

"No I don't think so", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Well if you do just let me know", Eric says.

"I will", Calleigh replies.

A few hours later Eric and Calleigh decided to call it a night and go to bed

(Note: we are just going to skip ahead to sunday night and write in the party)

Sunday....

Everyone had arrived at Calleigh's place for the party they all got in place and waited for Natalia to arrive. She think's that she is coming to pick up Calleigh to go run errands for the wedding. So they all can't wait to suprise her.

Calleigh see's Natalia pull up.

"Alright places everyone she's here!", Calleigh says and everyone get's in their hiding place and then Calleigh turns all the lights out.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Its's open come on in", Calleigh yells out

Natalia walks in the front door.

"Suprise!", Everyone yells out and then Ryan goes over to Natalia.

"What is this?", Natalia asks with tears in her eyes.

"It's a suprise birthday party for you", Ryan replies.

"Did you plan this?', Natalia asks.

"Well Sorta it was my idea but Calleigh and Eric helped with everything", Ryan replies.

"You are the best!", Natalia says and then kisses Ryan on the lips.

"Thanks! I try", Ryan says and then kisses Natalia.

"I'm gonna go talk to Calleigh. I will be right back", Natalia says and then heads to the kitchen to talk to Calleigh.

"Hey Cal!", Natalia says.

"Hey Nat. You look amazing! I love the dress", Calleigh replies.

"Thanks! you look awesome as well", Natalia says.

"Thanks! I think I look better than I feel", Calleigh replies.

"Yeah I heard you got sick. What happened?", Natalia asks.

"I don't know. I woke up the other morning with cramps. And then I started throwing up and I had a fever", Calleigh replies.

"That sounds awfull! well thanks for doing all of this it's amaizng!", Natalia says.

"Well I think you should thank Ryan. He came up with this on his own me and Eric just helped", Calleigh replies.

"Oh I did thank him", Natalia says and then smiles

"Why don't you head on out there with everyone else. I will be out in a minute okay?", Calleigh replies and then tries to get through the crowd to the bathroom cause she is starting to feel sick again.

Eric see's her and goes after her.

"Hey you okay?" Eric asks.

"No", Calleigh replies and then runs into the bathroom to throw up.

A few minutes later Eric and Calleigh come out of the restroom.

"Hey guys! why don't we head out on the back porch. It's nice outside and we have some lights and everything set up out there", Eric says and they all head onto the back porch.

"Hey Eric", Calleigh calls out.

"What's up?" Eric asks.

"I am gonna lay down on the couch. Can you come get me before the proposal", Calleigh asks.

"Of course", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the forehead and then heads outside.

About 15 minutes later Eric comes in to get Calleigh

"Hey Cal he's about to do the proposal", Eric says and then him and Calleigh head outside

"Hey Guys listen up! I would like to say a few words to my girl here Natalia. Happy birthday baby I love you I really hope that you have enjoyed tonight. When I was planning this party I was trying to think of one thing that would make this night really special and unforgetable and then I thought of the perfect thing. Natalia I love you more than anything in this entire world I don't think I have ever met a girl like you that make's me feel the way you do. (Ryan gets on one knee) Natalia will you spend the rest of your life with me?", Ryan asks.

"Oh my gosh! Yes Yes I would love too I love you", Natalia replies while crying and then kisses Ryan on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:Hey guys! here is the next chapter please read,review and enjoy.**

Ryan get's up and kisses Natalia on the lips

Horatio walks over to Natalia and Ryan

"Congratulations you two", Horatio says.

"Thank you H", Ryan says.

Natalias walks away from Ryan and Horatio to go and talk to Calleigh.

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you?", Natalia asks Calleigh.

"Yeah, me and Eric both knew since we helped Ryan put this party together for you", Calleigh replies.

"Well thank you for helping him with all of this. The night could not have been anymore perfect", Natalia says and then hugs Calleigh.

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed it!", Calleigh replies.

"Would you excuse me", Calleigh says and runs to the bathroom.

.......

"Hey honey, is she okay?", Alexx asks Eric

"I don't know, she got sick last night, she thinks that mabey it's something she ate", Eric replies

"Aww poor thing I hope that she get's better soon", Alexx says.

"Yeah me too. Excuse me I am gonna go and check on her", Eric replies.

Eric goes and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey Cal, are you okay?", Eric asks.

Calleigh opens the bathroom door.

"Yeah I think so, i'm so sorry", Calleigh replies.

"It's okay sweetheart, how about you go get in bed and rest. I can take care of the party", Eric says.

"No it's okay, I wanna celebrate this with Ryan and Natalia I would feel bad", Calleigh replies.

"Okay, but if you start feeling worse please rest okay", Eric says.

"I will baby thank you", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Eric head back out to the party

"Is everything okay Calleigh", Horatio asks.

"Yeah I'm fine H, thank's for asking", Calleigh says.

Ryan and Natalia walk up.

"Hey congrats you two! i'm so happy for the both of you", Calleigh says.

"Yeah congratulations! i'm happy for you as well", Eric says.

"Hey are you okay Calleigh? you don't look so good", Natalia asks.

"Yeah. My stomach has been acting up I don't know it might be something that I ate", Calleigh replies.

"Well I hope that you feel better", Natalia says.

"Thanks me too", Calleigh replies.

Later that night everyone had left except for Ryan and Natalia who stayed to help and clean up everything from the party.

"Thank's for staying to help me clean up", Eric says.

"Oh it's no problem at all", Ryan replies.

"Yeah plus I wanted to stay and help so Cal could get to bed she really was not looking well", Natalia says.

"Yeah I hope that by tomorrow she is feeling better", Eric says.

About an hour later......

"Alright that's everything. Thank's again you guys for staying", Eric says.

"Again, it's no problem at all", Ryan replies.

"Alright let me walk you guys out" Eric says.

Eric,Ryan and Natalia head out the front door.

A few minutes later Eric comes in the house and shuts the door behind him and see's Calleigh sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I just walked Natalia and Ryan out. What are you doing up?", Eric asks.

"I can't sleep", Calleigh replies.

"What's the matter?", Eric asks.

"Just thinking about stuff", Calleigh replies.

"Would you like to share with me?", Eric asks.

"It just feels like I have so much to do still for the wedding. And I feel like I am not getting it done", Calleigh replies.

"Cal it's okay, we will get this wedding planned we still have three and a half months",Eric says.

"I know we do Eric, I just want everything to be perfect!", Calleigh says.

"Calleigh, everything does not have to be perfect okay. Our day is gonna be amazing don't stress yourself out I love you very much" Eric replies.

"I know Eric and I love you too", Calleigh says.

"How about we head too bed", Eric says.

"That sound's good", Calleigh replies.

Calleigh gets up from the couch and then her and Eric head to bed.

......

The next morning Eric wakes up and heads out of the bedroom and see's Calleigh asleep on the couch.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here?", Eric asks.

"Oh sorry. I must have fallen asleep", Calleigh replies.

"It's okay, how long have you been out here?", Eric asks.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep so I came out here I didn't get much sleep though", Calleigh replies.

"Aww Calleigh, I'm so sorry! how are you feeling?", Eric asks.

"I am alright, I need to go shower and get ready to go dress shopping. Remember I have that appointment today", Calleigh says.

"Yeah, who are you going to take with you?", Eric asks

"I am going to take Nat and Alexx with me", Calleigh replies.

"Oh okay. well, why don't you go get ready and I will make you some fruit or something for breakfast that will be easy on your stomach", Eric says.

"Okay, thanks!",Calleigh replies and then heads to take a shower.

About an hour later...

Calleigh comes out of her bedroom dressed and ready to go dress shopping.

"Hey you look beautiful!", Eric says.

"Eric, I am in sweat pants and a tank top", Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Yes I know but you are always beautiful to me no matter what", Eric replies.

"I love you, you know that", Calleigh says.

"Yeah I know. But I don't mind it when you remind me", Eric replies and then laughs.

"Well, how about I remind you like this", Calleigh says and then starts kissing Eric on the lips.

Calleigh's phone starts to ring.

"I better get that", Calleigh says.

"Come on! just ignore it", Eric replies.

"I can't it might be Alexx or Nat calling about going dress shopping", Calleigh says.

"Okay fine", Eric replies and let's Calleigh go.

Calleigh gets her phone off the coffe table and answers it

"Hello", Calleigh says.

"Hey it's Nat, are we still going to the bridal shop today?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah I just need to eat breakfast and then I am gonna head out I need to call Alexx too",Calleigh replies.

"Okay, how about I meet you at your house in say twenty minutes?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah that's perfect! I will see you then okay", Calleigh replies and then hangs up her phone.

"Okay, That was Nat she is gonna be here in twenty minutes so I need to call Alexx before I eat", Calleigh says and then picks up her phone and hits speed dial for Alexx's number.

Riing Riing Riing

"Hey Alexx it's Calleigh!", Calleigh says.

"Hey baby! how are you feeling?", Alexx replies.

"I am feeling better thank you for asking", Calleigh says.

"It's no problem baby", Alexx replies.

"I was wondering if you were still up for going to the bridal shop with me and Nat today?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah of course baby! I wouldn't miss it", Alexx replies.

"Okay, well Nat is going to be here in about twenty minutes. Do you want to meet here at my house or the bridal shop?", Calleigh asks.

"I will just meet you at your house. I can be there in about fifteen minutes", Alexx replies.

"Okay, sounds good Alexx see you then", Calleigh says and then hangs up her phone.

About twenty minutes later Alexx Natalia arrive at Calleigh's house at the same time.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Hey guys! come on in. Calleigh is getting ready", Eric says.

"Thank's Eric!", Alexx replies.

"Yeah thanks!", Natalia says.

"Why don't you two have a seat and I will go let Calleigh know that you are here", Eric replies.

Alexx and Natalia sit down on the couch as Eric goes to let Calleigh know that they are there

Eric knocks on the bedroom door

"Hey Cal the girls are here", Eric says.

"Okay thanks! I will be out in a second", Calleigh replies.

Eric goes to let Alexx and Natalia know that Calleigh will be ready in a second

"Calleigh will be out here in a second", Eric says to Alexx and Natalia.

A few seconds later......

"Hey guys! I'm ready to go", Calleigh says.

"You look nice Calleigh!", Natalia says.

"Thanks Nat!", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. well, we better get going I will see you when I get back", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

Alexx,Natalia and Calleigh walk out the front door and Eric closes it behind them.

They all decide to ride together in Calleigh's car

About half an hour later they arrive at the bridal shop.....

"Wow! there all so gorgeous", Calleigh says.

"I know they are amazing!", Natalia replies.

Alexx,Calleigh and Natalia start to look at all the dresses.

About half an hour later....

Calleigh chooses a few dresses and they all head too the dressing room.

A few minutes later Calleigh comes out with the first dress on.....

"This one is amazing I love it! the floral design and beading is so gorgeous. What do you guys think?", Calleigh says.

"Wow I love it!", Natalia says.

Alexx starts too tear up.

"You look Beautiful baby! I can't believe that your getting married", Alexx says.

"Aww! thank's Alexx your gonna make me cry", Calleigh says and then goes over to Alexx and gives her a hug.

About an hour later...

Calleigh had tried on about ten dresses till she finally chose the right one.

"I love the dress that I picked its Beautiful!", Calleigh says.

"Yeah you definitly picked the right one", Natalia replies.

"Did you wanna look at the bridesmaids dresses?", Alexx asks.

"Yeah", Calleigh replies and then they all head to look at the bridesmaids dresses.

"What color scheme are you going with?", Natalia asks.

"Well I think we are going to go with a multiple color scheme", Calleigh replies.

"What do you mean?", Natalia asks.

"Like one couple will wear blue and then one will wear like purple or something and then so on and so forth", Calleigh replies.

"Oh okay do you just want me to try on some different styles and then you can decide on the colors that you want?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah actually that would be great!", Calleigh replies.

About forty-five minutes later....

Natalia had tried on a few different styles for bridesmaids dresses till Calleigh picked one that she liked.

"Okay let's go up to the front so we can get the order placed for the bridesmaids dresses", Calleigh says.

"Okay",Alexx and Natalia reply at the same time.

"Now I was thinking since I have my dad here for the wedding that you and Horatio could be a groomsmen and bridesmaid", Calleigh says to Alexx.

"Yeah I think that would be great!", Alexx replies.

"Really!?", Calleigh asks.

"Of course honey!", Alexx replies.

"Okay so for colors I was thinking pink,blue and purple what do you guys think?", Calleigh asks Alexx and Natalia.

"I think that's great!", Natalia says.

"Yeah me too", Alexx replies.

About forty-five minutes later they got everything ordered and taken care of at the bridal shop and then headed home.

About half an hour later they all arrive back at Calleigh's place.

"Hey do you guys wanna come in for a little bit?", Calleigh asks Alexx and Natalia.

"Sure!", they both reply.

"Hey Eric! you didn't go out and do anything?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I did. But I figured you would be home soon and I wanted to be here when you got back", Eric replies.

"That's sweet!", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Hey! do you guys wanna order some pizza?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sure!", Natalia replies.

"That's fine", Alexx says.

They oder the pizza and about twenty minutes later it arrives and everyone eats and then they go sit in the living room to talk.

"Hey thanks guys for going out with me today it meant alot!", Calleigh says to Alexx and Natalia.

"Of course baby! thanks for inviting us", Alexx replies.

"Yeah thanks Calleigh! it was fun to go dress shopping with you", Natalia says.

Calleigh sits back on the couch and holds hear head.

"Hey Calleigh are you okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I'm fine my head just hurts it's been a long day!", Calleigh replies.

"Here, let me go get you some aspirin and a glass of water", Eric says.

"He is so sweet!", Natalia says.

"Yeah he really is", Calleigh replies.

Eric comes back from the kitchen with a glass of water and some aspirin for Calleigh.

"Here you go Cal", Eric says and then he hands Calleigh the glass of water and the aspirin.

"Thank's baby", Calleigh replies.

"Well, it's been a long day I better head home", Alexx says.

"Yeah me too", Natalia replies.

"Thank's again guys for everything! I really appreicate it goodnight", Calleigh says.

"Goodnight", Alexx says.

"Goodnight", Natalia says

Natalia and Alexx walk out the door and Eric closes it behind them.

"So. did you pick out the dress today?", Eric asks

"Yes I did and I can't wait for you to see it it's amazing!", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I can't wait to see it your gonna be so beautiful!", Eric says.

"Aww! thank's baby", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"How about we head to bed? you look exhausted and I know that you have had a really long day", Eric says.

"Yeah that sounds really good", Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh get up from the couch and head to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:Hey guys! here is the next chapter hope you like it and don't forget to read and review we love all of your reviews they are awesome so keep them coming :) **

The next day....

"Good morning baby!", Eric says.

"Good morning!", Calleigh replies.

"What would you like for breakfast?", Eric asks.

"How about toast and eggs", Calleigh replies.

"Okay toast and eggs it is", Eric says.

"Here I will get the toast today", Calleigh replies.

"No. You go ahead and shower and I will get the breakfast ready", Eric says.

"Are you sure?", Calleigh asks.

"Yes I am sure", Eric replies.

"Okay thank you", Calleigh says and then she heads to take a shower.

About twenty minutes later Calleigh gets out of the shower......

Calleigh walks into the kitchen where Eric is finishing up with breakfast.

"It smells good!", Calleigh says.

"Here. Come sit at the table and I will get the plates ready and get some coffee", Eric replies.

Calleigh and Eric eat breakfast and finish getting ready and head too the lab.

About half an hour later Eric and Calleigh arrive at the lab....

"Good morning Delko, Calleigh", H says.

"Hey Horatio! how are you this morning?", Calleigh asks.

"I am doing just fine thank you and yourself?", H replies.

"I am doing good feeling a lot better", Calleigh says.

"Good I am glad to hear that. There is someone in the break room waiting to see you", H says.

"Okay thanks!", Calleigh replies.

"Hey I gotta get to work I will see you later okay I love you", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"I love you too", Calleigh says and then heads off to the break room to see who is there to see her.

Calleigh gets to the breakroom and see's her dad sitting there.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?", Calleigh says with an upset tone to her voice.

"I am here to see you angel?", Kenwall says.

"Yeah I got that part but what do you want?", Calleigh asks.

"Well I am out of the hospital and I wanted to come here and talk to you about the wedding", Kenwall replies.

"What about the wedding?", Calleigh asks.

"Well. Am I walking you down the aisle?", Kenwall replies.

"Honestly dad I don't know. I already asked Horatio"Calleigh says.

"But I am your father", Kenwall replies.

"Really dad I am not getting into this with you I can't not here", Calleigh says.

"Get into what?", Kenwall asks.

"You might be my dad legally but you have never been there for me ever!", Calleigh says and then starts to cry and then Eric walks into the breakroom

"Okay that's enough I think it's time for you to go", Eric says to kenwall

"But Cal", Kenwall says.

"I said go now!", Eric says and then Kenwall leaves the breakroom.

"Thank you Eric", Calleigh says.

"It's okay. But what happened here?", Eric asks.

"Can we talk about it later I really need to get to work", Calleigh replies.

"Of course. But before you leave come here", Eric says and then embraces Calleigh in his arms and then he takes Calleigh's face in his hands and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you so much", Calleigh replies.

"I love you too. I will see you later okay", Eric says and then him and Calleigh leave the breakroom and go there seperate ways.

Calleigh walks into the lab and Natalia is already in there working.

"Hey Calleigh!", Natalia says.

"Hey Natalia", Calleigh replies and then offers the best smile she can.

"Is everything okay?", Natalia asks knowing that something is not right.

"yeah it's fine", Calleigh says with the best smile that she can fake.

"Okay. Well I can telll that you have been crying so what's wrong?", Natalia asks.

"My dad showed up here this morning he wanted to talk about the wedding and walking me down the aisle", Calleigh replies.

"Well. Calleigh that's a good thing isn't it?", Natalia asks.

"Honestly Natalia. I wish that I could be happy about it but it's hard you know. For so many years he was never ever there for me when I needed him the most and all of a sudden now he want's to step up and be a father I'm grown now and I don't need that", Calleigh replies and then starts to tear up.

"You know what? I have got everything here under control I want you to go find Eric and take a break and talk okay?", Natalia says.

"Okay. Thank you so much!", Calleigh replies and then leaves the lab to go find Eric.

Calleigh goes to find Eric and bumps into Horatio in the hallway.

"Miss Dusquene is everything okay?", Horatio asks.

"Umm, not really. Where is Eric I really need to talk to him?", Calleigh replies.

"You go sit in the breakroom and I will get him and send him in there okay?", Horatio says.

"Okay. Thank's H", Calleigh says and heads too the breakroom.

H goes and finds Eric.

"Mr Delko. Calleigh is waiting for you in the breakroom and she needs to speak with you", Horatio says.

"Okay. I just need to finish up here", Eric replies.

"That's okay. You can go ahead and take your break and finish this after", Horatio says.

"Okay thank's H", Eric says and then heads too the breakroom.

Eric walks into the breakroom where Calleigh is sitting there waiting for him.

"Hey baby. Is everything okay?", Eric asks.

"I don't know Eric, Honestly. I can't take this up and down emotioncal rollercoaster it's to hard", Calleigh says.

"Well. Tell me what happened this morning with your dad?", Eric asks.

"Well. He said he was out of the hospital so he came to see me. And he wanted to talk about the wedding and weather or not he was walking me down the aisle still", Calleigh says.

"Okay. But isn't that a good thing", Eric asks.

"Honestly, Eric. I want it to be but it's not he just want's to step up and be my father and it doesn't work that way", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh honey. What do you mean?", Eric asks.

"For years when I needed him to be there for me the most he was never around not really. And yet now he wants to step up and be my father I'm grown now I have been taking care of myself for years", Calleigh says and then starts to cry.

"Calleigh. I don't truly understand what it's like for you I wish that I did but I don't and as hard as this might be for you to hear. I truly believe that your father is trying his best to mend the relationship between you and him and he at least deserves a chance Calleigh", Eric says.

"I know Eric. And you're right he does deserve a chance, people make mistakes but it doesn't mean he's a bad man. And I'm not being fair I will talk to him and just go from there", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. And I'm gonna be beside you every step of the way whatever you need", Eric says.

"Do I never tell you how amazing you are?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah you do but it's always nice to hear", Eric replies and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"I love you so much", Calleigh says.

"I love you too", Eric replies

"Alright we better get back to work", Calleigh says.

"Yeah but are you gonna be okay?", Eric asks.

"yes I will be fine", Calleigh replies.

"Okay", Eric says and then him and Calleigh head their seperate ways

Later that day....

Eric finishes up what he is working on in the trace lab and heads to the ballistics lab to see if Calleigh is ready to go but on his way to the ballistics lab he see's Calleigh in the breakroom.

"Hey Cal! what are you doing in here?", Eric asks.

"I finished work early so I figured I would just wait here for you", Calleigh replies

"Oh okay" Eric says.

"Are you ready to go?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah let's go?", Eric replies and then him and Calleigh start heading for the exit when Calleigh's phone starts to ring.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hello", Calleigh says.

"Is this miss Dusquene?", The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is why?", Calleigh replies.

"I need you to come pick your father up", The voice on the other end said.

"Pick him up where and why?", Calleigh asked.

"At the bar he's drunk and he's getting very loud and I have other customers", The voice on the other end replied.

Calleigh got the information for the bar her dad was at and then she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?", Eric asks.

"Well my dad is drunk and at this bar causing trouble", Calleigh replied and then handed Eric the sheet of paper with the info on it and they headed to their car.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the bar....

"Dad come on let's go", Calleigh says to kenwall.

"Hey angel what are you doing here it's good to see you", Kenwall replies in a drunken voice.

"Dad you are drunk and, oh big suprise I was called to come pick you up", Calleigh says.

"Get up let's go!", Eric says to kenwall.

Eric and Calleigh get kenwall to the car and decide that he should stay with them for the night.

Eric and Calleigh arrive back at the house and put Kenwall in the guestroom Eric was in the kitchen doing dishes when he heard Calleigh crying so he goes to check on her.

"Hey Calleigh what's wrong?", Eric asks.

"I'm just tired of this Eric he keep's saying that he has changed and he never does", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh. I'm sorry when he wakes up I want you to talk too him okay?", Eric says.

"Yeah your right and I will", Calleigh replies.

Kenwall wakes up and comes out into the living room.

"Hey dad we need to talk", Calleigh says to kenwall.

"About what?", Kenwall asks.

"What about dad! you were drunk and I had to come and get you at the bar I thought that you were done with that?", Calleigh replies.

"I have changed Calleigh why can't you see that?", Kenwall asks.

"No dad you have not changed if you had then tonight would not have included me coming to get you at a bar", Calleigh says and then starts too cry.

"Calleigh. I just wish that you would give me a chance and just trust in me", Kenwall replies.

"Dad. that's hard because when I start to you just go and let me down and go right back to your old ways! and I can't do that I'm gonna be getting married and I'm supposed to be happy", Calleigh says.

"Okay. And I'm happy for you and I wanna be there for your special day and I want to walk you down the aisle", Kenwall replies.

"Daddy. I want you to walk me down the aisle I really do but it's so hard for me emotionally", Calleigh says.

"Why Calleigh, why is it so hard?", Kenwall asks.

"Why dad? because our relationship has been so rocky I don't even know where we stand", Calleigh replies.

"Well. Calleigh I love you I always have and I always will and I know that might be hard for you to believe but I truly mean that", Kenwall says.

"I'm sure you do daddy but I'm tired and it's been a stressful and tiring day so how about we finish this tomorrow", Calleigh says.

"Okay pumpkin", Kenwall says and then they all head back too bed.

The next morning...

Calleigh goes into the kitchen and see's Kenwall cooking breakfast.

"Hey daddy what are you doing?", Calleigh asks.

"I am making you breakfast", Kenwall replies.

"Well. That's sweet thank you", Calleigh says.

"Go sit down I will make us each a plate and we can talk", Kenwall replies.

"Okay", Calleigh says and then she goes and sits at the table

A few minutes later Kenwall comes to the table with the food.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Calleigh asks.

"Us", Kenwall replies.

"What about us?", Calleigh asks.

"Angel. I came here for your wedding and ever since I got here you don't seem too happy that I am here", Kenwall replies.

"Daddy. You are right I have not been happy because everytime I think you have changed you just go and let me down again. I should not have had to pick you up at a bar last night because you were so drunk", Calleigh says.

"I know and I am sorry", Kenwall replies.

"No but that's the thing dad right there I don't think you really know", Calleigh replies.

"What do you want me to say?", Kenwall asks.

"I want you for once to say that you know or that you get it and really prove to me that you do. Because actions speak louder than words and I never see your actions change you just tell me what I wanna hear", Calleigh replies.

Eric hears Calleigh and Kenwall talking and decides to get out of bed and see what's going on.

"Good morning baby", Eric says and then Kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Good morning", Calleigh replies.

"Should I let you two continue talking?", Ericasks.

"No! we are through here", Calleigh replies.

"How are we through here?", Kenwall asks.

"Because daddy I am done with you and I am done with this", Calleigh replies.

"So that's it we aren't going to try and resolve this?", Kenwall asks.

"Resolve what? you are the one that keeps going out and getting drunk and at the same time you are trying to tell me that you have changed. Dad if you cared about me I mean truly cared about me you would give the drinking up and straighten up you would have done that years ago", Calleigh replies and then starts to cry.

"I am sorry I just couldn't do that", Kenwall says.

"Oh please! you mean you wouldn't because you can do anything that you want too. It's all about choices you just didn't wanna make the right one why do you think our family fell apart the way it did because of you", Calleigh replies.

"Okay I think it's time for you to go okay", Eric says to kenwall.

"Yeah I am going I will be at the hotel here is the information if you wanna call me", Kenwall replies and then sets the card down on the table.

Kenwall walks out the front door and then Eric shuts it behind him.

"Come here baby", Eric says and then embraces Calleigh in his arms.

"I don't know what to do Eric everytime we talk nothing get's resolved and I can't just sit there talking to him and pretend that everything is just great because it's not", Calleigh says.

"What are you gonna do about the wedding?", Eric asks.

"I don't know I don't think I want him walking me down the aisle I am not even sure if I want him there at all", Calleigh replies.

"Well just know that whatever you decide to do I am with you all the way and you know that", Eric says.

"Thank you and I am sorry that I keep putting you through this I know I am a mess, my whole family is a mess", Calleigh replies.

"Well, I love you mess and all", Eric says and then smiles.

"We better get ready for work", Calleigh says.

"You have had a crazy morning! so I am going to call H and see if we can take the day off okay?", Eric replies.

"Okay", Calleigh says.

Eric get's his cell phone and dials H's number.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hello", H says.

"Hey H it's Delko", Eric replies.

"Where are you? you are supposed to be here in half an hour is everything okay?", H asks.

"Yeah Cal just has some family stuff going on so would it be okay for us to take the day off?", Eric replies.

"Okay that's fine and Eric take care of Cal okay?", H says.

"I will H and thank you I appreciate it", Eric replies and then hangs up his phone.

"Okay. H said that we can have the day off so how about you shower and get dressed and we can go out for lunch?", Eric says.

"Okay! that sound's good", Calleigh says.

Calleigh and Eric get ready and head to lunch.

About ten minutes later Calleigh and Eric arrive at the restaurant.

"Calleigh. I know that this is not a good subject for you but we have to make a decision about weather your dad is going to walk you down the aisle or not because the wedding is getting close", Eric says.

"Yeah. I know Eric! it's just hard you know? there's a part of me that say's yes let him walk me down the aisle because I feel like that's the right thing to do but then the selfish part of me says no but I don't know if I can look my dad in the face and tell him that", Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh. I love you very much! and when you walk down that aisle on our wedding day I just want you to be happy and not have to have anything too stress about", Eric says.

"I know Eric and I love you so much! thank you for always being there for me", Calleigh replies.

"I always will be. I love you and your one amazing woman!", Eric says and then leans over and kisses Calleigh on the lips.

An hour later Eric and Calleigh had finished with their lunch and headed home.

Eric and Calleigh were pulling into the driveway when they see a car parked there.

"Hey Cal!, Marie (Calleigh's mom) said.

"Momma! what are you doing here", Calleigh asks.

"I am here to see you of course and help you finish up any planning that you have for the wedding", Marie replies.

"Well I think that's great! I am so happy to see you", Calleigh says.

"Is your daddy in town?", Marie asks.

"Yeah he is here I had to pick him up last night from a bar", Calleigh replies.

"I am sorry baby I didn't know he was coming here or I would have stopped it", Marie says.

"It's okay momma it's not your fault", Calleigh replies.

"I know but I want this wedding to be perfect!" Marie says.

"Momma it will be and I am not gonna let daddy ruin that for me", Calleigh replies.

Just then there is a knock on the front door.

Knock Knock Knock.

"I will get it", Eric says.

Eric goes to the front door and opens it to a drunken Kenwall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hey guys! here is the next chapter so please read, review and enjoy! :) **

"Kenwall. What are you doing here?", Eric asks.

"I am here to see my daughter.....and apparantley my ex wife", Kenwall replies when he see's Marie sitting in the living room.

"Eric let him in it's okay", Calleigh says and Eric let's kenwall come in.

"Angel please just hear me out okay?", Kenwall asks Calleigh.

"Okay fine let's go sit in the living room", Calleigh replies and then they all go too sit down.

"Now I know that you think I don't listen to you, or that I don't take to heart at all what you say but I do every word I keep drinking because I think maybe it will help take away this hurt that I have", Kenwall says.

"What hurt?", Calleigh asks with genuine concern in her voice.

"Angel everytime you tell me that I have failed you or that I have never been there for you that causes me so much pain. Because I love you and I only want what is best for you I know in the past I have made some stupid mistakes and I gave up on my family. But I am here now saying give me another chance that's all I ask", Kenwall replies.

"Daddy I had no idea (Calleigh starts to cry) I have been so selfish to you I have only been thinking about myself and how this has affected me but I didn't think about how it might affect you and for that I am sorry", Calleigh says.

"Baby it's okay all that matters is now and what we can do to start over", Kenwall replies.

"Daddy I would really like that", Calleigh says.

"Really!?', Kenwall asks.

"Yes really", Calleigh replies.

"Alright now tell me and your mother all about this wedding coming up", Kenwall says.

"Well the wedding is the first saturday in april I already got my dress and the bridesmaids dresses and we have the location and everything taken care of there really is not much left to do", Calleigh replies.

"I can't believe our little girl is getting married", Marie says.

"Well I love your daughter very much", Eric replies.

"You are one amazing young man! and I could not ask for a better husband for my daugher", Marie says.

"Well thank you very much!", Eric replies.

"So. Tell us how you two met", Marie says.

"Well. We have worked together for quite awhile now and I think for both of us the attraction was there but we just ignored it and brushed it off because of our jobs", Eric replies.

"But. Eventually I guess we could not put our feelings aside anymore so here we are", Calleigh says.

"Well you seem like a very good guy and I know that you will take very good care of our daughter", Kenwall says.

"Of course sir I will I love your daughter with all of my heart", Eric replies.

"Mom. Why don't you come out on the porch with me so we can talk and the guys can get to know eachother better", Calleigh says.

"Okay sure", Marie replies.

Calleigh and Marie head out too the porch to talk.

"So. Mom in all honesty are you and dad gonna try and work things out?", Calleigh asks.

"Calleigh honey. I don't know I really do love your father but let me tell you something our relationship took a wrong turn when your daddy started drinking and that alcohol became his love", Marie replies.

"Okay momma. I'm giving him another chance so I know that you can at least give it a try", Calleigh says.

"Calleigh baby. I love you so much! I always have and for so many years I tried to stick it out because I want things to be stable for you", Marie replies.

"Momma. It didn't take me too long to figure out that things were not stable and that you and daddy were going through things", Calleigh says.

"Well, baby I just know that I love you and I will always be there for you", Marie replies.

"Thank's momma and I love you too", Calleigh says and then gives her mom a hug.

"Alright how about we head back inside", Marie says.

"Yeah let's go", Calleigh says and then her and Marie go back inside the house.

"Well it's getting late I'm gonna head back too the hotel", Kenwall says.

"No daddy! if you don't mind you can sleep on the pull out couch and mama can have the guest bedroom there's no need to go back to a hotel", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Are you sure sweetie?", Marie asks.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's fine I would rather you be here", Calleigh replies.

"Okay", Kenwall says.

Calleigh and Eric make sure that Marie and Kenwall are settled in and then head into their bedroom.

Eric and Calleigh get ready for bed and lay down and Eric looks over and notices that Calleigh is crying.

"Hey baby what's wrong?", Eric asks.

"Today has been so emotionally overwhelming", Calleigh replies.

"I know that this has been hard for you but you know what? I am so very proud of you and what you have done ", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Thank you baby. That means a lot it's just been so tough you know? I know that I was not being fair to my dad and that he deserved better treatment than what I was giving him. But I guess for so many years it was this way and I guess maybe it was easier for me to pretend like I didn't like him rather than deal with any of it", Calleigh says

"Well. Calleigh you did a great job in handling it today and it's gonna be a step at a time but today you took a step in the right direction", Eric replies.

"I love you so much! but we better get some sleep it's been a long day", Calleigh says.

"Yes it has been that's for sure goodnight and I love you", Eric replies and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

A few minutes later Calleigh and Eric drifted off to sleep

The next morning...

Calleigh wakes up and goes into the kitchen and see's Kenwall,Marie and Eric making breakfast.

"Hey! why didn't you guys wake me?", Calleigh asks.

"Hey baby. I didn't wake you because you had a long day yesterday and you needed your rest", Eric replies.

"Aww! well that's sweet of you", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips

"Alright. Breakfast is ready let's all go sit down at the table and eat", Marie says.

About twenty minutes later...

"Thank's for the breakfast you guys it was great!", Calleigh says.

"No problem angel", Kenwall replies.

"We gotta get ready for work but you guys can hang out here for the day if you want maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight?", Calleigh says.

"Yeah that would be great", Marie says.

"Okay! well me and Eric get off work 7pm is that gonna be okay", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah that's fine now you two go get ready for work we don't wanna make you late", Marie replies and then Eric and Calleigh leave the table to go get ready for work.

About an hour later Calleigh and Eric are ready for work.

"Alright Momma me and Eric are leaving we will see you tonight okay", Calleigh says.

"Alright you two have a good day", Marie replies and then Calleigh and Eric walk out the door and close it behind them.

At the lab....

"I am gonna head to the ballistics lab I got some stuff I need to work on there but I will see you later?", Calleigh says.

"You bet!", Eric replies and then Kisses Calleigh on the lips and then they head their seperate ways.

In the Ballistics lab....

Calleigh get's to the ballistics lab and Natalia is in there waiting for her.

"Hey Natalia! what are you doing in here?", Calleigh asks.

"I am in here waiting to talk to you, you didn't come into work yesterday and I was worried about you", Natalia replies.

"Oh I am fine just had some family stuff to deal with but everything is looking up", Calleigh says.

"Really? cause a few days ago you were not so chipper about the family situation", Natalia replies.

"It's a long story but I have taken a big step in the right direction with my mom and dad and I really think it's all gonna work out. I mean I know it's not gonna just be like day and night with our realtionship it's gonna take time but all that matters is we are on our way to working things out", Calleigh says.

"Well I am really happy to hear that!", Natalia replies.

"Yeah! me too and I think my dad might even walk me down the aisle on my wedding day", Calleigh says.

"Really wow! you really did take a big step in the right direction didn't you?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah I really did and honestly Nat if it weren't for Eric I could not have done it he has been so supportive through all of this and I am so proud of him for being strong for me when I couldn't be", Calleigh replies.

"Eric is a good guy and he's always gonna be there for you no matter what the circumstance may be", Natalia says.

"You know. I have always known that but in these past few weeks I know that now more than ever that he really will be there for me and no matter what he's not gonna just walk away when times get hard but he's gonna get in there and fight for me", Calleigh replies.

"Well I think that's awesome! I better head back to work but I will see you later okay?", Natalia says.

"Okay! see you later nat", Calleigh replies and then starts working on some evidence.

Calleigh is working on some stuff in the lab when Horatio comes in.

"Hello miss Dusquene", Horatio says.

"Hey H! what's up?", Calleigh replies.

"I would like to see you in my office", Horatio says.

"Okay. I will be right in", Calleigh replies.

Horatio heads back to his office to wait for Calleigh.

Calleigh finishes up what she was doing and heads into Horatio's office.

"Hey H you wanted to see me", Calleigh says.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk with you and see how you are doing because you were not here yesterday", Horatio says.

"I know H. I am so sorry my mom showed up so both my parents are here and it was hard at first but I really think that things are gonna be okay", Calleigh replies.

"What's the situation with your dad and the wedding?", Horatio asks.

"He is gonna be walking me down the aisle, you know I was so angry and bitter about the way things have been with my dad and for so many years that I never realized how much I was hurting him by not giving him the second chance that he does deserve", Calleigh says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm very proud of you Calleigh! I know how tough this has all been for you but you are doing the right thing by letting your father walk you down the aisle. that's a special moment and I'm that you were able to mend things so that you can share that day with him", Horatio replies

"Thank you H! that means so much to me and I just want too thank you for always being there for me. I don't know what I would have done without you", Calleigh says.

"And now you have an amazing man if your life who I know is going to take very good care of you", Horatio replies.

"Thank you very much H! I'm so happy with him", Calleigh says.

"I know you are. Well thank you for talking with me and sharing what's been going on go ahead and head back too work", Horatio replies.

"Your welcome H and again I'm so sorry for not calling", Calleigh says.

"It's okay don't worry about it", H replies.

"Okay sir", Calleigh says with a smile on her face and heads back too work.

Later that day...

Calleigh goes to find Eric to see if he is ready to go and she finds him in the trace lab with Ryan.

"Hey babe you ready to go?", Calleigh asks.

"Woah Cal! it's really innapropiate to call me babe right in front of your fiance here", Ryan replies and then laughs.

"Oh please wolfe! don't flatter yourself", Calleigh says and then laughs.

"Alright I am finished up here let's go", Eric says.

"What are you two lovebirds doing this evening?", Ryan asks with a big grin on his face.

"We are having dinner with my parents", Calleigh replies.

"Your parents...they are in town?", Ryan asks.

"Yeah it's a long story", Eric replies.

"Yes that we do not have time to share we need to go my parents are waiting", Calleigh says.

"Alright well let's go see you tomorrow wolfe", Eric says and then him and Calleigh leave the lab to head home.

At Calleigh's place.

"Hey guys! we are home", Calleigh says.

"Oh hey honey! we are in the kitchen cooking", Marie replies.

"I thought we were gonna go out to dinner?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah but me and your father decided it would be nice if you guys could just relax and have dinner here at the house I hope that's okay?", Marie asks.

"Oh yeah that's perfect! thank you so much for doing this", Calleigh replies.

"It's no trouble angel it's the least that we could do", Kenwall says.

Calleigh and Marie finished up with dinner while Eric and Kenwall set the table and then they all sat down to eat.

"So how was work today", Marie asks.

"It was good kind of busy", Eric replies.

"Yeah you two look exhausted!", Kenwall says.

"Yeah but with our job you get used to it", Calleigh replies.

"So. daddy can I ask you a question?", Calleigh asks.

"Of course you can angel what is it?", Kenwall replies.

"Well. I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle for my wedding?", Calleigh asks.

"You want me too walk you down the aisle? I thought that boss of yours was doing it",Kenwall replies.

"Well he was. But things have changed now and I want you to do it", Calleigh says.

"Well I would love too angel", Kenwall replies.

"Really!?", Calleigh asks.

"Of course!", Kenwall replies.

"Thank you daddy!", Calleigh says and then gets out of your chair and goes to give her dad a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart! this means a lot to me", Kenwall says.

"daddy it means a lot to me as well", Calleigh replies.

"So when do I need to get my tux?", Kenwall asks.

"Well. Me and the guys are going to get fitted this weekend so you can just come with us and get yours then", Eric replies.

"Okay good deal", Kenwall says.

Everyone finsishes eating dinner and then Eric goes to do the dishes and Marie helps him.

"Hey sweetie can I talk to you outisde?", Kenwall asks Calleigh.

"Yeah sure daddy!", Calleigh replies.

Kenwall and Calleigh go out on the back porch.

"What's up daddy? is everything okay?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah. Everything is fine I just wanna talk to you about Eric", Kenwall replies.

"Okay daddy what about him?", Calleigh asks.

"Does he make you happy?", Kenwall replies.

"Daddy. He makes me very happy! I love Eric so much! and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and have a family with him hes amazing! I couldn't ask for any better", Calleigh says.

"I can tell that you love him and I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him I can't wait to walk you down the aisle and see my baby girl get married", Kenwall says.

"Stop it daddy! your gonna make me cry", Calleigh says.

"I love you daddy", Calleigh says and then her and her dad hug.

"Why don't we head back inside", Kenwall says.

"Okay", Calleigh replies and then her and her dad head back inside.

Calleigh and Kenwall go back inside where Eric and Marie are sitting on the couch talking having finished up with cleaning the kitchen.

"So did she grill you too much?", Calleigh asks with a big grin on her face.

"Nope. She asked just the right questions", Eric replies and then laughs.

"That's the answer that I wanna hear", Marie says and then laughs.

"You really love my little girl don't you?", Kenwall asks Eric.

"Yes sir I do that's why I waited all these years to be with her", Eric replies.

"Did you date any other girls before you got with my daughter?", Kenwall asks.

"Daddy! (Calleigh interjects) That's personal", Calleigh says.

"No Cal it's okay", Eric replies.

"And yes I did date a few girls here and there but none of them were every right Cal was the only girl that I could ever think about", Eric says.

"How come you did not just date her right away?", Kenwall asks.

"Timing and the rule at our work made it hard for us to get together but we just finallly got to the point where we did not care we loved eachother too much to let our work stop us from being together", Eric says.

"But all that matters now is that we are together and I love Eric very much! nothing can change that", Calleigh says.

"Aww baby! I love you too", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Aww! you two are just too sweet", Marie says.

"Did you guys want some coffee or anything?", Calleigh asks Kenwall and Marie.

"No thank's sweetie we better let you two get to bed since you have work tomorrow", Marie says.

"Okay. Well feel free to stay up and watch some tv or something", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Goodnight sweetie, goodnight Eric", Marie says.

"Goodnight", Calleigh and Eric both say and then head back to their bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Hey guys! sorry its been awhile since we have posted a new chapter everything has just been a little busy with the holidays and stuff but here is a new chapter so please read and review hope you guys like it.**

In the bedroom....

"I'm really glad that everything went well tonight", Calleigh says.

"Yeah me too and I'm really happy that everything worked out with you and your parents and that they can be here for the wedding", Eric replies.

"I love you so much Eric and I can't wait till I become your wife", Calleigh says.

"I can't wait till you become my wife either", Eric replies and then puts his arms around Calleigh and kisses her on the lips.

"Well we should get some sleep it's getting late", Calleigh says.

"Yeah. That sounds good", Eric replies.

"Goodnight I love you", Calleigh says.

"Goodnight I love you too", Eric replies and then smiles.

A few minutes later Calleigh and Eric drift off to sleep.

The next morning....

Calleigh wakes up and see's that Eric is still asleep so she decides to go and take her shower.

About half an hour later Calleigh comes out of the bathroom and see's that Eric is coming out of the bedroom.

"Good morning sleepy head", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Good morning you look beatufiul!", Eric replies.

"Thank you sweetie! you better shower we gotta leave for the lab soon", Calleigh says.

"Yeah I should probally do that", Eric replies and then laughs.

About an hour later Calleigh and Eric are both ready to leave so they head to their car and head to the lab.

At the lab...

"Good morning H!", Eric says.

"Good morning Eric and Calleigh", Horatio replies.

"So. You had dinner with your parents last night? why don't we go to my office and talk about how that went", Horatio says.

"Okay sure", Calleigh replies.

"I am gonna head to the trace lab I got some stuff to work on but I will see you later beautiful!", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Okay. I will see you later I love you", Calleigh replies and then Eric turns around and starts walking too the trace lab.

Calleigh and Horatio head to his office when they walk in the door him and Calleigh both sit down.

"So. how did the dinner with your parents go?", Horatio asks.

"You know H I was scared to have my mom and dad together in the same room. and I honestly was not sure how things were gonna go but it ended up going really good I was impressed", Calleigh replies.

"It's good to see you smile like that again", Horatio says.

"It feels so good! my dad is gonna walk me down the aisle and I couldn't be happier and I realized that I was being selfish but not giving him the second chance that he deserved", Calleigh says with tears in her eyes.

"Well I know your gonna be a beatufiul bride! and Eric loves you very much", Horatio replies.

"Thanks H", Calleigh says and then her and Horatio hug.

"Well. I better head to work", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Calleigh thanks for sharing with me have a good day", Horatio replies and then Calleighs walks out of H's office and heads to the ballistics lab.

Natalia walks into the ballistics lab.

"Hey Cal! can I talk to you for a second?", Natalia asks.

"Hey Nat! yeah of course just give me a second", Calleigh replies.

"Okay", Natalia says.

"Okay what's up?", Calleigh asks.

"Okay so you know how me and Ryan are engaged?", Natalia asks.

"Yes I do", Calleigh replies with a confused look on her face and then giggles.

"I don't know if I can do this", Natalia says.

"You don't know if you can do what?", Calleigh asks.

"I don't know if I can get married again", Natalia replies.

"You were so happy about getting engaged and now your freaking out what happened?", Calleigh asks.

"I don't know. Ryan took me to this romantic dinner last night and it was perfect! but then he started talking about wedding plans and it started to freak me out", Natalia replies.

"I think that maybe you are scared because of how Nick was with you and you have every right to be its a natural reaction Ryan is going to be your second husband and that scares you. But look at me Ryan loves you more than anything in this entire world now there are a few things that I don't get with Ryan but the one thing I do get for sure is that he loves you and you hold a huge place in his heart", Calleigh says.

"I am scared I just haven't wanted to face that I guess I love Ryan and he deserves to have my full trust", Natalia says and then turns around when Calleigh points to the door and mouths Ryan's name.

"You don't trust me?", Ryan asks.

"Let's go to the breakroom and talk okay", Natalia replies and then her and Ryan head to the breakroom to talk.

In the breakroom..

"So again let me ask you why don't you trust me?", Ryan asks.

"Ryan I love you and you know that it's just ever since me and Nick got divorced I have such a fear inside of me and it's like there is a part of me that knows I can trust you. but there is just that nagging in me from what's happened to me in the past that makes me feel like I can't and I hate that!", Natalia replies.

"Natalia look at me", Ryan says and then holds Natalia's face in his hands "I love you so very much I have never met a girl as special as you and you make me so happy but I don't want you to be scared and I want you to trust me", Ryan says.

"Hearing you say that just reassures me and I think that's the reassurance that I needed to hear you say that I could trust you", Natalia replies.

"Natalia. I understand that this is hard because of what you went through with Nick but I'm serious about us if I wasn't then there wouldn't be a ring on your finger (Natalia put's her head down and starts to cry) Look at me I love you more than anything all I ever do is think about you and us together", Ryan says.

Natalia is crying.

"Ryan. I love you too I really do and I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you or that I don't want this because I do want this. Ryan you make me so happy I can smile again and I haven't been about to truly do that in awhile I guess after Nick I never thought I would be able to trust a man or be able to let him into my life", Natalia replies.

"Well. I am here for you no matter what and if you have any doubts or fears please just come and talk to me okay?", Ryan says.

"Okay. Thank's Ryan I love you", Natalia says.

"I love you too", Ryan replies and then him and Natalia hug.

"Alright I gotta get back to work are you gonna be okay?", Ryan asks.

"Yeah I will be fine and thank you so much for talking to me", Natali replies.

"Anytime sweetheart come here", Ryan says and then cups Natalias face in his hands and kisses her on the lips.

"I will see you later okay", Natalia says and then her and Ryan leave the breakroom and head their seperate ways.

Back in the ballistics lab....

"Hey Cal! I got the results that you needed", Eric says.

"Thanks Eric! I hope that Natalia is okay", Calleigh replies.

"Why what's wrong?", Eric asks.

"I don't know. She said that her and Ryan went to dinner last night and he started talking about the wedding and marriage and she started freaking out", Calleigh replies.

"Well. Natalia has been through a lot Nick was not exactly the greatest of guys but Natalia has to know that Ryan is a good guy and that he truly does love her everything is gonna be fine", Eric says.

"Yeah I'm sure that it will be", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I just wanted to drop off those results I gotta head back to work", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Okay thanks! see ya later", Calleigh says and heads back to what she was doing in the lab and Eric walks out and heads back to work.

Later that day....

Eric and Calleigh both finished up with their work at the lab and head home.

Eric and Calleigh pull into the driveway and get out of the car and go inside the house.

"Hey guys!", Kenwall says.

"Hey daddy!", Calleigh replies.

"Hey Kenwall", Eric says.

"Daddy where is mom?", Calleigh asks.

"She's taking a nap she was not feeling well", Kenwall says.

"Ohok. Well I hope she feels better soon", Calleigh replies.

"How about me and Kenwall get some dinner going and you can go check on your mom", Eric says.

"Really?", Calleigh asks.

"Yeah baby really", Eric replies.

"Thank you!", Calleigh says and then kisses Eric on the lips.

Kenwall and Eric head to the kitchen to get some meat to put on the grill and Calleigh goes to check on her mom.

Calleigh enters the bedroom quietly in case her mom is asleep but she is awake when she walks in.

"Hey momma. Daddy said you weren't feeling so well", Calleigh says.

"Yeah. I have been throwing up all day I think it's something I ate", Marie replies.

"Well. Can I get you anything?", Calleigh asks.

"No I think I am just gonna rest", Marie replies.

"Okay well if you need anything you let one of us know okay", Calleigh says.

"Okay I will", Marie replies.

"Okay well I am gonna go and take a shower I will come back later and check up on you okay", Calleigh says and then heads for the bathroom to take a shower meanwhile the guys are outside grilling some steaks.

Outside...

"Your a good man Eric and I am very happy that you are going to be marrying my daughter", Kenwall says.

"Thank you sir! that means a lot to me and so does Calleigh she is a very special girl", Eric replies.

"Yes she is and I hope that you will take very good care of her", Kenwall says.

"Sir I will and that's a promise I would never want to hurt Calleigh I have waited a very long time to be with her", Eric replies.

"Well I'm glad that she found you your a very good man Eric", Kenwall says.

"Thank you sir!", Eric replies.

"What do you say we get this dinner finished up for the lovely ladies", Kenwall says.

"Absolutley!", Eric replies.

The guys finish grilling up the meat and head inside to eat dinner.

"I will set the table and you can go let Calleigh and her mom know that everything is ready", Kenwall says.

"Okay will do", Eric says and then he heads for the hallway to let Calleigh and Mom know that dinner is ready.

Knock Knock (Eric is knocking on the bedroom door)

"Come in", Calleigh says.

"Hey dinner is ready" Eric replies.

"Okay. Are you gonna eat momma?", Calleigh asks.

"No I don't think so sweetheart", Marie replies.

"Okay well I am gonan go eat and I will come back and check on you okay", Calleigh says.

"Okay", Marie says and then Eric and Calleigh walk out of the bedroom and she closes the door behind them.

At the dinner table...

"Thank you guys so much for cooking this it's great!", Calleigh says.

"Oh. Well it was no problem", Kenwall replies.

"Yeah it definitley was not", Eric says.

"How is your mother feeling?", Kenwall asks Calleigh.

"I think she is feeling pretty sick she said she thinks its something she ate", Calleigh replies.

"Well I hope that she feels better soon", Kenwall says.

"Yeah me too daddy", Calleigh replies.

About forty-five minutes later they are all finished with their dinner...

Calleigh gets up from her seat and starts cleaning up the dishes.

"Here. Let me get these dishes guys", Calleigh says.

"No it's okay. Calleigh I will do the dishes you go and check on your mom", Eric replies.

"Are you sure Eric?", Calleigh asks.

"Yes I'm sure Calleigh", Eric replies and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

Eric goes into the kitchen to do the dishes and Calleigh heads into the bedroom to check on her mom.

Knock Kock (Calleigh knocks on the bedroom door)

"Come in", Marie says.

"Hey Mom how are you feeling?", Calleigh asks.

"I'm okay. My stomach is still a little nauesous", Marie replies.

"Can i get you anything?", Calleigh asks.

"Maybe something to drink I don't wanna try and eat right now", Marie replies.

"Okay. Let me go and get you something to drink I will be right back", Calleigh says.

Calleigh walks out of the bedroom and heads to the kitchen to get her mom a drink and then brings it back to her.

"Here you go momma", Calleigh says and then hands the drink to her mom.

"Thank's sweetheart", Marie replies.

"I can't believe your getting married soon. My baby girl is growing up", Marie says.

"Aw thanks momma! I'm so happy I love Eric so much", Calleigh replies.

"I know you do I can see it in your eyes and in his and I know that he is going to take very good care of you and he already does", Marie says.

"Aww thanks momma", Calleigh replies.

"Did you ever think that you and Eric would date? or go beyond friends?", Marie asks.

"You know momma. I really love working with Eric I always have we have a very good friendship I trust him and he trust me but I guess because of the rules at work I really never let myself go there", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I'm glad that it worked out Eric's a good man and I'm very happy for the both of you", Marie says.

"Aww thanks momma! Well I'm gonna go and let you rest and get better I love you goodnight. If you need anything just let me know", Calleigh says and hugs her mom and then heads out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind her.

Calleigh heads into the living room and see's that Eric and Kenwall have started watching a movie..

"Hey baby how is your mom feeling?", Eric asks Calleigh.

"She is doing better I think by the morning she will be okay", Calleigh replies.

"Okay well good do you wanna watch this movie with us?", Eric asks.

"No I don't think so I am really tired I would just like to go too bed", Calleigh replies.

"Okay well do you mind if I stay up and watch it with your dad?", Eric asks.

"No of course not that's totally fine", Calleigh replies

"Okay. Goodnight I love you", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"I love you too and goodnight daddy",Calleigh says.

"Goodnight Angel", Kenwall replies and then Calleigh heads into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later Calleigh drifted off to sleep...

About two hours later the movie was over and Eric and Kenwall both headed to bed.

Eric quietly walked into the bedroom and got into bed so he wouldn't wake Calleigh

"Hey how was the movie?", Calleigh asks.

"Hey baby I didn't mean to wake you go back to sleep", Eric replies.

"No it's okay I have been tossing and turning it's hard for me to sleep without you here", Calleigh says.

"Well I am here now and the movie was good", Eric replies

"Okay good", Calleigh says

"Come here", Eric replies while holding his arms out and Calleigh snuggles up to him and they both drift off to sleep.

The next morning...

Eric wakes up but trys not to move cause Calleigh is still laying in his arms so he just lays there for awhile and watches her sleep.

A few minutes later Calleigh wakes up.

"Goodmornig Beautiful", Eric says and then brushes a stray hair out of her face.

"Hey! Goodmorning", Calleigh replies and then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Hey I am gonna go in and check on my mom I will be back okay", Calleigh says.

"Okay baby", Eric replies

Knock Knock Knock.

"Hey come on in", Marie says.

"Hey momma! how are you feeling this morning?", Calleigh asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better sweetie! thanks for checkin on me", Marie replies.

"No problem momma", Calleigh says.

"You look tired sweetie are you okay?", Marie asks.

"Yeah momma I'm fine I didn't get to bed till around 12 or 1", Calleigh replies.

"How come honey? Couldn't sleep?", Marie asks.

"Well daddy and Eric stayed up last night and watched a movie and I couldn't get to sleep until Eric came in", Calleigh replies.

"Well. Do you and Eric have to work today?", Marie asks.

"Yeah we do momma actually I gotta go get ready but I'm glad that you are feeling better", Calleigh replies.

"Thanks sweetie! I am too you have a good day at work I love you", Marie says.

"I love you too momma!", Calleigh replies and then walks out of the bedroom and then shuts the door behind her.

Calleigh walks into the bedroom and see's that Eric is still laying in bed.

"Eric we gotta ge ready for work", Calleigh says.

"I know. You go ahead and shower and I will just shower after you", Eric replies.

"Okay", Calleigh says and then she heads for the shower.

About an hour later Calleigh and Eric both are ready to go and they head for the lab...

When they arrive at the lab Eric goes to the dna lab and Calleigh heads to ballistics.

"Good morning Calleigh!", Natalia says.

"Good morning Natalia", Calleigh replies.

"You look tired are you okay?", Natalia asks.

"Yeah. I just got to bed late last night", Calleigh replies.

"Oh. How come?", Natalia asks.

"Well. Eric and my dad stayed up and watched a movie last night and it wasn't over till around 12 or 1", Calleigh replies.

"Ohok so you watched it too?", Natalia asks.

"No I didn't", Calleigh replies.

"Then how come you got to sleep so late?", Natalia asks and then laughs.

"I was in bed but I couldn't get to sleep until Eric came in", Calleigh replies.

"Aww! that's so cute", Natalia says.

"Yeah. We gotta get to work", Calleigh says and then laughs

Natalia walks out of the lab and heads back to work Calleigh continues with what she was starting to work on.

Calleigh is working on a bullet when Eric walks into the ballistics lab and he comes up to calleigh and puts his arms around her waist.

Calleigh jumps when Eric puts his arms around her.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to startle you", Eric says.

"No it's okay I am glad that you came by", Calleigh replies.

"Oh are you now", Eric says and then raises his eyebrows at Calleigh

"Don't be grose I wanted to show you something on this bullet from the scene", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Let's look at that later how about we go get some lunch", Eric says.

Calleigh looks at the clock

"Okay. I can take my break now", Calleigh replies and her and Eric leave the ballistics lab and head to lunch

Calleigh and Eric are headed for the exit when they run into Horatio.

"Where are you two going?", Horatio asks Eric and Calleigh.

"We were just going to get some lunch sir", Eric replies.

"Oh ok. That's fine I will see you back here in an hour?", Horatio asks.

"Yes sir", Eric replies and then him and Calleigh continue to the exit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Hey guys! here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and please don't forget to read review we appreciate each and everyone of your reviews they encourage us to keep on writing so keep them coming thanks :)**

Calleigh and Eric get into their car and talk about where they wanna eat lunch neither one of them can decide so Eric decides to suprise Calleigh.

"Where are we going?", Calleigh asks.

"You will see", Eric replies.

"Okay fine", Calleigh says.

About fifteen minutes later they arrive at this little italian restaurant

"Here we are", Eric says.

"I love this place! How did you know?", Calleigh asks.

"I remember on our first date you were talking about when you first moved here to Miami and you felt so alone and didn't really have many friends and this restaurant became a regular visit for you because the people became like your family", Eric replies.

"Aww! thank you baby I have not been here in a long time", Calleigh says.

"Well, let's go in", Eric says and then gets out and then goes around to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her.

Calleigh and Eric walk into the restaurant.

"Oh my goodness! Calleigh is that you?", Liz the restaurant owners wife asks.

"Yes it's me where is john I wanna tell you guys something?", Calleigh replies.

"He is in the back let me go get him he is going to be so happy to see you", Liz says and then dissapears into the back to get her husband john.

A few minutes later Liz comes out with John.

"Hey John!", Callleigh says and then her and John hug.

"Hey sweetheart how are you? we have not seen you around here in a long time", John says.

"I have been around I work a lot so it's hard for me to make the time to come in here", Calleigh replies.

"Well that's quite alright we understand", John says.

"And who is this young fellow?", Liz asks.

"Well that's why I am so glad that Eric surprised me and brought me here because I have some news to share with you guys", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Should we sit down?", Liz asks.

"No It's good news", Calleigh replies and then laughs.

"Okay well what is it?", John asks.

"Well me and Eric are engaged to be married!", Calleigh replies.

"Aww well congratulations to the both of you lunch is on the house", John says.

"Oh sir we couldn't let you do that", Eric replies.

"Yes you can and I want to", John says.

"Okay", Eric replies.

"Here let's get you two seated", Liz says.

"We will let you look at the menu for a few minutes and we will be back to check on you okay", John says.

"Okay thanks guys", Calleigh says and then Liz and John walk away from the table.

"Baby thank you so much for bringing me here", Calleigh says.

"It's no problem those two seemed more than happy to see you", Eric replies.

"Yeah they were really like a family to me when I moved here I mean before I started working at the lab I didn't really have anyone till of course I met you", Calleigh says and then smiles and then leans over and kisses Eric on the lips.

"Well I am sure glad that you found me", Eric replies.

"Me too", Calleigh says and then smiles.

A few minutes later Liz comes back to the table and Eric and Calleigh are finished looking at the menu.

"Hey guys are you ready to order?", Liz asks.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have the spaghetti", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. And sir what would you like?", Liz asks Eric.

"I would like the ravioli", Eric replies.

"Okay. I will have that out in a few minutes", Liz says and heads into the kitchen.

"So you came here a lot then?", Eric asks.

"Yes I did. I remember when I first moved to Miami and I felt so lonely and I didn't really know anyone here. And one day I came in here and Liz and John were very welcoming people so over the weeks I made this place a regular visit and John and Liz became like family to me", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"That's great Calleigh! Liz and John both seem like really great people maybe we could have them over for dinner sometime I would love to get too know them, Eric says.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea Eric!", Calleigh says.

"Alright you two lovebirds here is your food", Liz says.

"Thanks Liz", Calleigh says and then smiles.

"Is there anything else that I can get you two?", Liz asks Eric and Calleigh.

"No. I think we are good thanks", Calleigh replies.

"Alright you two enjoy your meal", Liz says and then walks away from the table.

"Thank's", Calleigh calls out to Liz

About forty-five minutes later Calleigh and Eric finish their meal and head over to the counter to say bye to Liz and John.

"Hey Liz. Thank's for the meal it was great!", Calleigh says.

"Yeah the food was amazing!", Eric adds.

"No problem. I am glad that you stopped by to see us and congratulations on the news I'm so happy for you", Liz says.

"Aww thanks", Calleigh replies.

"Here. Let me go get John so he can say bye", Liz says and then turns around and heads for the kitchen to get John.

A few minutes Liz and John come out from the kitchen.

"Goodbye beautiful. It was good to see you and congratulations I'm so happy for you both", John says.

"Aww. Thank's John that's so sweet", Calleigh says.

"Yes. Thank you sir", Eric adds.

"Here. Let's exchange numbers so we can keep in touch", Liz says and then hands Calleigh a pen and a piece of paper.

Calleigh and Liz exhange numbers and then Calleigh and Eric leave the restaurant and head too the car.

Eric goes to the passengers side first and opens Calleigh's door for her and then he goes to his side and get's in

"Are you going to invite them to the wedding?", Eric asks.

"Yeah I definitley will I just need to call Liz and get their address. Or I can just drop the invitation off here at the restaurant", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Well whatever works",Eric says.

Calleigh looks down at her watch and see's what time it is

"We better get going we were supposed to be back at the lab twenty minutes ago", Calleigh says.

"I am sure H will understand", Eric replies and then pulls the car out of the parking lot and they head toward the lab.

About fifteen minutes later they arrive back at the lab.

Eric get's out and then goes to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her and they head inside the lab holding hands.

When Calleigh and Eric get into the lab Horatio is standing there waiting.

"Where have you two been?", Horatio asks Eric and Calleigh.

"Let met take this", Eric whispers to Calleigh and proceeds to explain where the two of them were.

"I am waiting for an explanation", Horatio says.

"Yes I know sir", Eric replies.

"Okay. Then let's hear it", H says with his arms crossed.

"Well me and Calleigh were on our lunch break and I decided to take her to this little italian restaurant that she really likes and she knows the peope there really well so we got caught up talking. I am very sorry sir this is my fault so don't blame Calleigh blame me", Eric replies.

"I am not blaming anyone I will let you off with a warning but do not let it happen again we have a lot of work here that needs to be done and I can't have you staying out twenty minutes over your lunch break", H says.

"We know sir we are sorry and it won't happen again", Calleigh says.

"Alright you two better get back to work", Horatio says and then him, Calleigh and Eric all head their separate ways.

Calleigh heads to the trace lab to check on something and finds Natalia and Ryan in there kissing.

(Calleigh clears her throat)"Excuse me! what are you two doing?", Calleigh asks.

"What does it look like we are doing?", Natalia asks.

"Well. It looks like kissing but I don't think that's so wise to be doing not here anyways", Calleigh replies.

"Why? Cause you just got grilled by H for going over your lunch hour", Natalia says.

"No. It's not because of that", Calleigh replies.

"Uh- huh sure", Natalia says.

"What did you need anyways?", Ryan asks.

"I just needed to check something you two carry on I will be out of your way as soon as I am done",Calleigh replies.

A few mintues later Calleigh get's what she needed and heads out of the trace lab where she leaves Ryan and Natalia still kissing

On her way to ballistics she passses Horatio and see's him heading for the Trace lab she hopes that Ryan and Natalia are not still in there kissing.

Horatio walks into the Trace lab and things were not quite as Calleigh hopes because Ryan and Natalia were still in there kissing.

(Horatio clears his throat) but does not say a word.

Ryan and Natalia both are too afraid to look up knowing the voice they hear all to well is Horatio's

Natalia and Ryan pull apart and both look embarassed with red faces.

"We are so sorry", Ryan says.

"You two in my office please", Horatio says.

"Yes sir", Ryan and Natalia both reply and the head with Horatio to his office.

"What is it sir?", Natalia asks while having a pretty good idea what was about to coming out of Horatio's mouth.

"I understand that you two are engaged and love eachother but you need to be more careful while you are here at the lab. If Stetler catches you two he will put you on different shifts and I don't want that to happen anymore than you will", Horatio replies.

"We are so sorry sir we will be more careful", Ryan says.

"Yes sir we will", Natalia adds.

"Okay. you two be on your way now", Horatio says and then Ryan and Natalia walk out of Horatio's office and head back to work.

Natalia heads back to the trace lab and finds Calleigh in there working.

Calleigh and Natalia are doing some work together when Calleigh notices that Natalia is being quiet.

"Hey Natalia. Is everything okay?", Calleigh asks

"Yeah. Horatio caught me and Ryan kissing and it was just so embarassing", Natalia replies.

"Oh Natalia. you know that Horatio is not mad at you", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Well he pulled me and Ryan into his office", Natalia replies.

"Oh really. What did he say?", Calleigh asks.

"That he knows that we love eachother and that we are engaged but that we still need to be careful because if Stetler catches us we could be put on different shifts and he doens't want that happening anymore than he knows we would want it to happen", Natalia replies.

"I'm sorry Natalia I know it can be hard", Calleigh says.

"It's just stressful sometimes. And I feel like maybe it's not even that worth it", Natalia says when tears in her eyes.

"Worth it. Natlaia look at me Ryan loves you with all his hear and I know that you love him just as much don't let the stress of this job take that away from you or change it", Calleigh replies.

Natalia is crying.

"You head to the breakroom. I'm gonna finish this up and send Ryan in okay?", Calleigh says.

"Okay. Thanks I really appreciate it", Natalia replies.

Natalia and Calleigh hug and then Natalia walks out of the trace lab and heads for the breakroom.

Just as Calleigh is finishing up Ryan walks into the trace lab.

"Hey! just the person I was wanting to talk to", Calleigh says to Ryan.

"Why me. What's wrong. Is Nat okay?", Ryan asks.

"Not really. She's a little upset about your run in with Horatio she's in the breakroom I think that you should go in and talk to her", Calleigh replies.

"Okay. Thank's Cal", Ryan says and then walks out of the trace lab and heads for the breakroom to talk too Natalia.

Ryan walks into the breakroom and see's Natalia sitting in a chair with her head in her hands crying.

"Come here baby", Ryan says with open arms.

Natalia get's up and walks into Ryans arms and just crys on his shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?", Ryan asks Natalia.

"I just don't know if I can handle this stress anymore Ryan it's too much", Natalia replies.

"I know that this is hard, it's hard on me too but you wanna know what keeps me pushing throught it everyday that I come here?", Ryan asks Natalia.

"What?", Natalia replies.

"Knowing that no matter what stress the day brings I will have you by my side to work through it with me. Natalia you need to know that you are not in this alone I am with you every step of the way because I love you", Ryan says and then kisses Natalia on the lips.

"We better be careful you know where kissing got us earlier", Natalia says and then laughs.

"I don't care I love you Natalia boa vista and I can't wait till you become Mrs Natalia wolfe", Ryan replies.

"I can't wait either", Natalia says and then smiles right as Calleigh is walking into the breakroom.

"You okay now?", Calleigh ask Natalia.

"Yeah I will be okay but hey. Thank's for looking out for me it means a lot", Natalia says to Calleigh.

"Hey. It's no problem It's the least that I can do",Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Alright I gotta get back to work but I will see you lovely ladies later", Ryan says and then smiles and then he turns around and walks out of the breakroom.

"You know what? you are so lucky to have Ryan in your life he's a good man", Calleigh says.

"What are you talking about soon to be Mrs Calleigh Delko", Natalia replies and then laughs.

"Yeah. It does have a pretty nice ring to it doesn't it", Calleigh says and then laughs with Natalia.

"I can't believe you are getting married in a few months", Natlaia says.

"I know I think the closer it get's the more real it becomes", Calleigh replies.

"You are going to look so beautiful on your wedding day just don't make Eric drool too much", Natalia says and then laughs just as Eric is walking into the breakroom.

"Hey ladies", Eric says.

"Hey baby", Calleigh replies and then Kisses Eric on the lips.

"What was that for?", Eric asks.

"Because I just know how blessed I am to have you in my life and I can't wait to become your wife", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Well I love you very much and every day that I am with you that love that I have for you just continues to grow", Eric says.

"Alright you two lovebirds that's enough mush for me so I am going to get back to work and thank's again Calleigh", Natalia says.

"It's no problem Nat", Calleigh replies and then smiles and then Natalia walks out of the breakroom.

"So I was thinking dinner tonight just the two of us at my place?", Eric says.

"You know what? That sounds perfect with my parents at my house right now it's hard to get any privacy", Calleigh replies.

"Okay do you wanna go back to your place so you can change first and I will just pick you up?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. How about you pick me up around say 7?", Calleigh asks.

"Okay then it's a plan I will see you later", Eric says and then him and Calleigh both leave the breakroom and head back to work.

Later that day....

Calleigh's house.

Calleigh comes out of the bedroom all dressed and ready to go.

"Where are you going all dolled up?", Marie asks Calleigh.

"I am going out with Eric momma", Calleigh replies while blushing.

"So it will just be me and your father tonight?", Marie asks.

"Yes momma I am probally going to be at Eric's place for the night but I will see you tomorrow okay",Calleigh replies.

Knock Knock Knock.

"That must be Eric I will get it", Calleigh says and then she goes to the front door to open it.

"Hey baby. You look beautiful!", Eric says to Calleigh and then kisses her on the lips.

"Thank you", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

"Alright momma I am headed out but I will see you and daddy tomorow", Calleigh says and then her and Eric leave to head over too Eric's place.

Calleigh and Eric get in the car on the way to Eric's house they stop for some food and then head over to his place.

Calleigh and Eric arrive at the house.

About an hour later...

Calleigh and Eric finish up dinner and then they go and sit on the couch and talk.

"Hey. So what happened today with Ryan and Natalia is everything okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. Everything is fine Horatio caught them in the lab kissing and pulled them into his office and got onto them because he doesn't want them to get caught by Stetler and it just really threw Natalia off guard and she's been so stressed lately", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I'm glad that there okay", Eric says.

"Yeah me too", Calleigh replies and then smiles.

Eric and Calleigh just sit there in silence staring into each others eyes.

"I'm so happy that very soon you are going to be Mrs Delko", Eric says.

"I know. It still doesn't feel real sometimes", Calleigh replies.

"Why is that?", Eric asks.

"I don't know. I guess because we were such good friends and I always had feelings for but I was just never sure that anything would atually come of them and now here we are 3 months away from getting married", Calleigh replies.

"Well. I love you very much! Calleigh Dusquene and I'm so blessed to have you in my life your so beatufiul", Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the head.

"Aww. Thank's Eric that's really sweet! well I'm really blessed to have you in my life as well", Calleigh replies.

"So. How do you think things are going with your mom and dad?", Eric asks.

"I think there going okay I mean they seem to be getting along at least there's still that part of me that has that hope that somehow from spending all this time together they will want to be with each other again but if it doesn't happen I have accepted that too" Calleigh replies.

"Aw. Baby I'm so proud of you I love your mom and dad and I'm sure they will do the right thing", Eric says.

Calleigh puts her hand on her head.

"Hey baby are you okay?", Eric asks.

"Yeah. I'm just really stressed right now with all the extra stuff that's going on at work and trying to finish up all the wedding plans it's just a lot", Calleigh replies.

"Well. You look tired baby how about we head to bed", Eric says.

"That sounds like a good idea", Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh both get off the couch and head to bed.


End file.
